We'll Meet Again
by deValier in Spanish
Summary: UA, Segunda Guerra Mundial. A Arthur Kirkland, dueño de un pub en Londres, lo está sacando de quicio el temerario y escandaloso piloto de combate Alfred Jones. Incapaz de detenerlo, Arthur cae por los encantos de Alfred… justo cuando el piloto se prepara para partir a la guerra.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA**

¡Saludos! Hoy les traigo la primera entrega del _Vera-verse: _el maravilloso_ 'We'll Meet Again'. _Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al leerlo/traducirlo.

Las palabras que se encuentren en **negritas** serán explicadas al final de cada capítulo.

Versión original en inglés: FanFiction (/s/6153333/1)

Si quieren dejar algún review y saben inglés, por favor déjenlo en la historia original. En el caso contrario de que no hablen inglés, pueden dejarlo en español y yo, gustosamente, se lo pasaré a George.

Recuerden agregar a _Favoritos_ tanto al fanfic original como al de acá :)

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**We'll Meet Again**

_(Volveremos a vernos)_

_Pareja: Alfred Jones/Arthur Kirkland (USUK)_

_Sumario: Universo Alterno, Segunda Guerra Mundial. El pub del londinense Arthur Kirkland está plagado de militares estadounidense en reserva. Uno en particular le saca de quicio – el escandaloso y temerario piloto de combate Alfred Jones. Incapaz de detenerlo, Arthur cae por los encantos de Alfred… justo cuando el piloto se prepara para partir a la guerra._

* * *

_Esta historia es la primera de mi UA centrado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial en progreso, el Vera-verse. Pueden leer sólo esta historia pero, si les interesa, pueden entrar a mi perfil para leer los otros fics pertenecientes a esta serie. _

* * *

_Invierno, finales de 1943_

_Londres, Inglaterra_

A Arthur, los estadounidenses comenzaban a volverlo loco. Desde hacía unas semanas su **pub** en Londres estaba lleno de militares estadounidenses bulliciosos, detestables y juerguistas que se encontraban en reserva. Gritaban, bebían, ocasionalmente peleaban, bebían, coqueteaban con las chicas locales y bebían un poco más. Luego, lo hacían todo de nuevo. Al principio había sido un descanso algo interesante de su vieja, tediosa rutina. Para el final de la segunda noche, Arthur había tenido suficiente.

Para ser honesto, ellos no eran del todo malos. Generalmente trataban de comportarse bien, invertían un montón de dinero en su pub y, después de todo, eran _aliados_ luchando contra un enemigo en común.

A decir verdad, _ellos_ no estaban volviendo loco a Arthur.

_Él_ lo estaba haciendo.

"Hey, Art, _**buddy**_. Otro **bourbon** aquí."

Arthur alzó la mirada para ver al rubio sonriente sosteniendo su vaso vacío en la barra. Todo acerca del estadounidense irritaba a Arthur. La absurda chaqueta de bombardero, donde aparentemente vivía. Su sonrisa perpetua. El hecho de que nunca peinaba su maldito cabello. Y la arrogancia… Arthur no se sorprendió al saber que era un piloto de combate. Creía que toda la maldita Isla Británica le debía su libertad y lealtad. Arthur apretó los dientes y le arrebató el vaso.

"Es Arthur. Y te pido amablemente que no me llames _buddy_." Arthur sirvió otro vaso de bourbon.

"Está bien, lo siento Art. Thur." Alfred sonrió. Obviamente, solía salirse con la suya gracias a esa sonrisa. Pero eso de seguro no funcionaría con Arthur. "Ven y tómate un trago con nosotros."

"_Thank you_, _but no_. Estoy trabajando."

"Pensé que eras dueño del maldito lugar. Deja que alguien más sirva las bebidas por un momento. Quítate un peso de encima."

Otra cosa irritante. Ese ridículo acento. Alfred parecía ser capaz de **estirar cada palabra en siete silabas**. Arthur suprimió su irritación e intentó ser amable. Después de todo, tenía que mantener su reputación de caballero. "Gracias otra vez, pero me temo que estamos bastante atareados con todos ustedes, soldados."

"¿Soldados?", Alfred aspiró fuertemente y se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo indignación. "¡Arthur, me heriste! ¿Acaso no sabes que soy…?"

"El piloto líder más joven de toda la división de aviones caza en la Fuerza Aérea Estadounidense," Arthur terminó por él, monótonamente. "Ésta debe ser la… duodécima vez creo… que me informas de ese hecho."

Alfred sólo sonrió mientras tomaba una bocanada de su bourbon. "Bueno, deja de estar olvidándolo y empezar a llamarme soldado. Eso es un insulto para un hombre, eso es lo que es."

Arthur sólo negó suavemente mientras observaba al estadounidense. Su arrogancia era insondable. "Me disculpo", contestó sarcásticamente. "¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez?"

"¡Oh, no seas así Arthur, por supuesto que te perdono!", dijo Alfred efusivamente. Arthur rodó los ojos en frustración pero Alfred al parecer no lo notó. "Hey, recompénsame bebiendo un trago conmigo, _yeah_?"

"Como dije, estoy ocupado." La cara de Alfred se oscureció y Arthur no pudo restringirse de añadir, "En otro momento, quizás." Era la sexta vez que respondía de esa manera pero Alfred aún se iluminaba ante las palabras.

"Bueno, está bien. Más tarde entonces. Espero con ansias el beber contigo." Alfred le guiñó un ojo, tomó su bourbon y regresó a su mesa.

Arthur dejo salir un gran suspiro. Se volteó y colocó el bourbon de nuevo en la repisa, tomó un trapo de debajo de la barra y comenzó a limpiarla vigorosamente. Arthur jamás había lidiado con alguien así. Los clientes le pedían bebidas y él las servía. Ninguno le había pedido que se les uniera – Joder, la mayoría apenas y le dirigían la palabra. Aún así, este piloto estadounidense lo molestaba cada noche desde hacía una semana; yendo a la barra para que le sirviera de nuevo, diciendo tonterías, contando chistes estúpidos y alardeando entusiasmadamente. Arthur no podía entenderlo.

Por supuesto, una minúscula parte de su cerebro tenía la pequeña sospecha… pero no. Arthur había pasado mucho tiempo suprimiendo esa parte secreta de él. La razón por la cual no tenía amigos cercanos, por la cual sus hermanos lo odiaban, la razón por la cual se apartó de la sociedad, incluso la razón por la cual el ejército de su país se negó a reclutarlo. Había aprendido de sus errores en el pasado y sabía que no debía ver sus propios deseos cuando en realidad allí no había nada. Pero entonces ¿qué pasaba con este jodido _yankee_? ¿Por qué le seguía pidiendo a Arthur que bebiera con él? ¿Por qué seguía mirando hacia la barra para luego saludarlo? ¿Por qué tenía que _sonreír_ así? ¿Y por qué demonios le afectaba tanto a Arthur cuando lo hacía?

Arthur dirigió una mirada hacia la mesa del piloto. Siempre se sentaba en la misma, al lado de la segunda ventana del frente, con ese otro compañero el cual se parecía tanto a él que Arthur se preguntaba si serían hermanos. Y como era de esperar, Alfred le observaba fijamente. Y _sonreía_. Arthur rápidamente bajó la mirada. Esto era ridículo. Pasó una mano por su frente acalorada y supo que debía estar sonrojado. Arrojando el trapo en su lugar, Arthur corrió hacia el otro lado del ajetreado pub. De seguro habría algunos vasos vacíos que recoger.

Un anciano conocido le asintió mientras pasaba. "¿Cómo estás lidiando con todos estos malditos _yankees_, Arthur?"

Arthur rió bajamente, luego se recostó contra una mesa para evitar a un soldado borracho que caminaba dando tumbos. "Ayudan a mantenerme en pie, es lo que puedo decirle."

El señor mayor le dio una mirada de desaprobación al soldado. "Oh, bien, mantén el rostro en alto, ¿eh? Ni siquiera sé para que los necesitamos aquí, no es como si nuestros chicos no pudieran ganarle a los _**jerries **_sin ellos."

"Exacto", Arthur coincidió, asintiendo a un grupo de ruidosos soldados estadounidenses que pedían su servicio.

"Y bueno hijo mío, por cómo están resultando las cosas en el continente, me imagino que falta poco para que salgan de tu vista."

"Ya no puedo esperar." ¿Por qué Arthur no estaba seguro de haberlo dicho en serio? Sus ojos vislumbraron fugazmente la mesa de Alfred antes de retirarse para atender a los soldados alborotados.

Afortunadamente, luego de unas horas el lugar se había tranquilizado un poco y Arthur finalmente pudo limpiar las mesas desocupadas y recoger los vasos vacíos. Por supuesto que contaba con algo de personal, pero sólo trabajaban ocasionalmente y Arthur apenas sabía sus nombres. Prefería hacer el trabajo por sí mismo. Era su pub, después de todo. _The Emerald Lion_. Era poco, pero era su vida entera; todo lo que conocía. La larga barra que atravesaba la habitación, las mesas y sillas viejas que nunca habían sido reemplazadas. La gran chimenea y su repisa recargada. Las paredes de ladrillos antiguas, las escaleras angostas y rechinantes que hacia abajo le llevaban a la bodega y hacia arriba le llevaban a su acogedora sala de estar. Arthur conocía cada parte del lugar como si fuera su propio cuerpo. Desde siempre fue un negocio familiar; pero Arthur era el último miembro de la familia que quedaba allí. Sentía que era su deber hacer todo lo posible por sí mismo.

Arthur regresó a la barra, ojeando la habitación mientras pasaba. La mayoría de los clientes que quedaban eran locales. Los estadounidenses que estaban más borrachos ya habían sido arrastrados de regreso a la base, pero aún quedaban algunos que bebían calmadamente antes del cierre. Incluyendo Alfred. Arthur intentó no mirarle, pero no pudo ignorar la voz vibrante que le llamaba mientras pasaba por la mesa del estadounidense.

"Arthur, _buddy_, ¿qué tal si por fin me concedes esa bebida que me prometiste?"

"No prometí tal…" Arthur divagó al encontrarse con la expresión suplicante de Alfred. Suspiró. Esto no podía ser una buena idea… "_Very well then_. Un momento." Arthur fue hasta la barra, puso los vasos vacíos en el lavabo y se sirvió un vaso pequeño de ron. Después de todo, el lugar estaba bastante tranquilo. Y quizás esto le daría un fin a los pedidos constantes de Alfred, así como también calmaría la curiosidad de Arthur. Obviamente, Alfred sólo era un chico amigable que trataba a todos de la misma manera.

Arthur se sentó en la mesa, tomando el asiento más cercano a la barra. Una parte de él deseaba que algún cliente se acercara por un trago, dándole una excusa para irse. Muy para su disgusto, Arthur estaba demasiado nervioso al estar sentado tan cerca de Alfred.

"Sabía que, a la larga, lograría convencerte," dijo Alfred animosamente. Arthur le miró con irritación.

"Nunca te rindes ¿verdad?"

El hombre que estaba junto a Alfred rió suavemente. "No tienes ni idea," dijo en voz baja.

Alfred golpeó al hombre en el hombro y le sonrió a Arthur. "Arthur, él es el Teniente Matthew Williams."

Arthur asintió hacia Matthew. Realmente se parecía mucho a Alfred. "Encantado de conocerle."

"Buenas noches. Tienes un pub encantador." Matthew era tan silencioso que Arthur apenas podía oírle.

"Gracias. ¿Usted también es piloto, Teniente?" Arthur supuso que, ya que estaba sentado allí, por lo menos debía ser educado. Además, probablemente era más seguro entablar conversación con Matthew que con Alfred.

"¡Matt es mi **escolta de vuelo**!", dijo Alfred fuertemente. "Eso significa que puede ver mientras yo hago todas las cosas heroicas."

"No, significa que tengo que cuidar tu trasero de ataques y tratar de evitar de que no hagas nada estúpido. Como hacer que te maten."

"Matthew ¿cuándo he hecho algo estúpido?"

Matthew sólo parpadeó en silencio a las palabras de Alfred por un momento antes de que Arthur interviniese. "Um, disculpen por ser tan maleducado pero ¿ustedes dos son…?"

"¿Parientes?" preguntó Alfred. "Nah. Pura coincidencia. Te digo, confunde que jode a varios de los superiores. Al fin logré que Matt se dejara crecer el cabello para que nos puedan diferenciar."

Matthew negó con la cabeza. "Eso no ayuda si nunca me creen cuando les digo quien soy. 'Matthew Williams' les digo y siempre me responden '¿Quién?'. Jodidamente frustrante ¿eh?"

Alfred se inclinó hacia Arthur y le susurró. "No le hagas caso, él es canadiense, ¿eh?" Arthur se alejó un poco al sentir el aliento tibio en su oreja.

"Te escuché," dijo Matthew.

"¿Eres canadiense?" preguntó Arthur, tomando un trago fortalecedor de ron y forzándose para enfocarse en Matthew. Alfred no se lo hacía fácil.

Matthew iba a contestarle cuando Alfred lo hizo primero. "Oh, ya no, él se unió a los chicos buenos hace un tiempo. Ya no es un súbdito del Imperio Británico ¿eh, Matt?" Arthur miró con desdén a Alfred y éste rápidamente añadió "Claro que serlo no tiene nada de malo."

"Sólo porque actualmente vuelo con tu fuerza aérea no significa que me volví estadounidense, Alfred," dijo Matthew con el ceño fruncido. "Aún me considero canadiense."

Alfred alzó ambas manos para calmarle. "Oye, oye, todos lo sabemos." Él rodó los ojos hacia Arthur. "Nunca permite que lo olvidemos. Vive de jarabe de arce, carga osos polares a donde sea que va…"

"¿Carga osos polares?"

"Ah sí, este de acá…" Matthew desenganchó un pequeño y esponjoso oso blanco de una de sus solapas, "…es Kumabaro. Es mi mascota de la suerte."

"¿Su nombre no era Kumajiro?", preguntó Alfred.

Matthew se encogió de hombro. "Algo así. En fin, todos tenemos uno… un amuleto de la suerte, quiero decir. Todos excepto Alfred."

"¿Por qué no tienes uno?", preguntó Arthur.

"Bueno, tiene que ser algo especial. Y nunca he encontrado algo así. Pero oye, nunca lo he necesitado. Estoy vivo, ¿no?" Alfred alzó su vaso y lo vació rápidamente.

"Brindo por eso", dijo Matthew, vaciando el suyo. Arthur pensó que lo mejor era seguir el ejemplo.

"Ahora nos quedamos sin tragos… ¡oye, cantinero!" gritó Alfred antes de volver la mirada hacia Arthur. "Oh, espera…" Rió estridentemente. Arthur aún no se acostumbraba a esa risa. Era la risa más escandalosa y única que había escuchado. Usualmente, la mitad del pub solía voltear a verle cada vez que Alfred reía de esa manera.

"Interesante" dijo Arthur, sin sonreír. "Muy bien entonces, será mejor que traiga la botella."

Una hora después, Arthur había consumido mucho más alcohol de lo que era apropiado mientras aún trabajaba. Al menos el pub ya estaba casi vacío, con sólo algunos estadounidenses restantes. Matthew se había ido veinte minutos antes… debía aceitar un motor o algo así, Arthur no podía recordarlo… después de que Alfred pasara un par de minutos haciéndole guiños. ¿Qué era todo eso? Debía de ser cosa de estadounidenses.

Se sentía un poco extraño el estar sentado junto al hombre quien le sacaba de quicio desde hacía una semana. Sí, Alfred aún era arrogante y ruidoso y, bueno, estadounidense, pero no era malo del todo, Arthur supuso. Sólo muy confiado y un poco ingenuo. Pero aún así, era bastante irritante.

"Y estamos haciendo esto por justicia, _you know_, no estaría aquí de no ser por eso. Estamos luchando por la libertad, por lo que es bueno. No podemos dejar que las fuerzas del mal y la tiranía tomen el poder cuando estamos dispuestos y somos capaces de prevenirlo." Alfred gesticulaba rotundamente mientras continuaba su oración. Ya llevaba diez minutos en eso. "Es simplemente…" Parecía estar buscando un adjetivo. "…anti-estadounidense."

"Claro, claro. ¿Y dónde estuvieron ustedes, estadounidenses, hace dos años?" Arthur murmuró mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

"_Pardon?_"

Arthur agitó su mano despreocupadamente. Al parecer Alfred no sabía nada sobre la guerra que se luchaba desde hacía años sin ellos. "Nada." Buscó alguna manera de cambiar el tema. "¿Desde cuándo estás volando?"

La cara de Alfred se iluminó inmediatamente. "Solía subir con mi papá cuando era niño. Era un piloto de entregas _you know_, voló por todo el país. Volaba un De Havilland DH4, un avión viejo, hermoso. Aún recuerdo como me sentía la primera vez que volé con él." La cara de Alfred vibraba mientras hablaba animosamente. "Era, bueno, simplemente emocionante. Como ese sentimiento que tienes cuando algo es realmente intenso y de una manera atemorizante e impresionante y fantástico y estás un poco nervioso pero no quieres que se termine. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?"

Arthur no lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar cautivarse por la sonrisa en la cara de Alfred y la expresión de satisfacción en sus brillantes ojos azules. "Me temo que suena terriblemente exasperante para mí."

Alfred rió suavemente y ojeó su bebida. "Ah, es difícil de explicar. Pero es mi vida. Me enlisté en la fuerza aérea tan rápido como cumplí los dieciocho años, y antes de darme cuenta, estoy aquí en Inglaterra, luchando en la guerra. La vida puede ser jodidamente extraña a veces."

"Ciertamente… espera. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Diecinueve. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?"

"Yo… er…" Arthur no había notado que Alfred era tan joven. Repentinamente se sintió como un hombre viejo. "Olvídalo."

"Oh no ¡tienes que decírmelo!" dijo Alfred, poniendo su vaso en la mesa e inclinándose hacia Arthur. "¿De verdad eres tan viejo?"

"¡No!" dijo Arthur indignado. "Es sólo que ya no soy un adolescente."

"Está bien, me gustan los hombres mayores," dijo Alfred, haciendo lo del maldito guiño una vez más. Arthur se quedó mirándolo, sorprendido. Seguramente él no se refería a… Arthur se forzó para responder.

"Tengo veintitrés años si necesitas saberlo. A pesar de que es horriblemente descortés preguntarlo."

Alfred rió tan fuerte, alegre, y estridentemente como nunca. "Oye, tú me preguntaste primero, Arthur."

_Bollocks._ Sí lo había hecho. "Bueno, como sea. ¿En serio? ¿Diecinueve?"

Alfred sólo asintió.

"Cierto. Bien. Excelente." Arthur terminó su bebida, avergonzado. Apenas notó a Alfred volvía a servirle, mirando a Arthur con ojos brillosos y una diminuta sonrisa.

"Entonces Arthur ¿tienes novia? ¿Una esposa que merodee el lugar?"

"¿Qué?" Arthur estaba perdiendo el hilo de la conversación rápidamente. "No."

Alfred le guiñó. "Lo imaginé."

Arthur dio un grito apagado, indignado, entonces sintió un pequeño flujo de temor. ¿Acaso fue demasiado amigable? ¿Acaso fue demasiado obvio? ¿Acaso Alfred sabía…? "Pero ¿qué demonio se supone que…?"

"Espera, déjame mostrarte una foto de mi chica," Alfred interrumpió.

Arthur sintió como su miedo y enojo desaparecían al mismo tiempo que su corazón se encogía. Estaba sorprendido por la intensidad del sentimiento. Se dijo a sí mismo que no fuera ridículo. Por supuesto que Alfred no era, bueno… como él. Se reprendió silenciosamente por haberse atrevido a pensar eso. Por supuesto que Alfred tenía novia. Era demasiado atractivo para no tenerla. Esperen… ¿en qué momento dejó de ser irritante y se convirtió en atractivo? Arthur decidió que debió haber sido después del cuarto trago. Además, no era como si a él le importara. "Oh. Muy bien, veamos."

Alfred sacó su billetera de su bolsillo trasero, tomó una pequeña foto estropeada, y se la pasó a Arthur. "Esa es ella."

Arthur miró la foto y parpadeó varias veces. "Um. Es un avión."

"Oye, oye, ella no es un avión viejo cualquiera. Es una P-51 Mustang, su nombre es Lady Beth y es hermosa ¿cierto?"

Arthur inclinó su cabeza. Aún se veía como un avión cualquiera. "Sí, sí, bastante, uh, hermosa, yo sólo… bueno, pensé que estabas hablando de tu novia."

Alfred rió nuevamente… se reía tan fácilmente, de buena gana. "Oh Arthur, Arthur. Beth es la única chica que tendrá mi corazón." Alzó la mirada lentamente, sonrió levemente y le guiñó de nuevo.

Oh. _Oh. Bollocks_. Arthur estaba atónito. No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, así que solamente bebió rápido, esperando que Alfred no notara sus mejillas ardientes. Entonces dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que eran las últimas dos personas en el pub, y comenzó a levantarse. "Parece que es hora de cerrar."

"Oye, vamos, ¿qué tal un último trago para terminar la noche?" Alfred sonrió suplicándole. Sus ojos eran tan azules, su expresión tan ansiosa, su rostro tan atractivo cuando sonreía…

Arthur pausó, se preguntó brevemente si eso era una buena idea, luego volvió a sentarse lentamente. Seguramente, uno más no le haría daño.

_Una hora después…_

"Y OTRA cosa," gritó Arthur. "¿Es tan jodidamente difícil **utilizar la letra 'u'**? _'Color'_, _'honor'_, joder… joder, uh, _'flavor'_…" Arthur se perdió en sus palabras y trató de localizar su bebida en la mesa. La maldita cosa seguía moviéndose. Al encontrarla, tomó un gran sorbo y continuó. "Y así sigue… ni siquiera me hagas COMENZAR con la letra 's'. ¿Cómo pueden ir por la vida destrozando la pronunciación correcta del inglés, _Yanks_?"

"Bueno, no soy ningún experto en gramática pero…"

"¡Y EL BÉISBOL!", gritó Arthur, meciendo su bebida sin notar que la mitad de ésta había caído sobre Alfred. "¿Cómo demonios juegan al béisbol? ¡No tiene ningún maldito sentido!"

"Te explicaré el béisbol, si tú me explicas el críquet," dijo Alfred, limpiando el ron de su camisa.

"Oye, oye," dijo Arthur, meciendo su dedo hacia Alfred, o en donde se suponía que estaba. Alfred también seguía moviéndose. "No hay nada de malo en el gran juego del críquet. Tradición. Juego de caballeros. Deporte de Reyes."

"Pensé que eso eran las carreras de caballos."

Arthur agitó una mano. "Deporte de, deporte de Príncipes entonces. Duques. Deportes de Barones, por lo menos." Notando que su vaso estaba vacío, Arthur trató de tomar la botella. Pero de repente desapareció. "Oye…"

"Creo que ya bebiste suficiente."

Arthur miró con furia a Alfred a través de ojos nublados. "Yo soy dueño de un maldito pub ¡yo te diré _a ti_ cuando haya bebido suficiente! Y, y, la otra cosa. _You know, __the thing._"

"_The thing."_

"_Yes, that thing._ Es estúpida. Oh, y sus comidas son terribles. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Matthew?"

"Uh, Matthew ya no está aquí."

Arthur miró de soslayo al rubio idéntico a Alfred que estaba a su lado. "¿Entonces quién es el tipo que está a tu lado?"

"Muy bien, viendo doble, es hora de ir a la cama."

"¿Qué? ¡Oye!" Repentinamente el suelo se alejó de él. Le tomó varios segundos a Arthur para darse cuenta que estaba sobre el hombro de Alfred. "¡OYE! ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?"

"¿Dónde está tu habitación?"

Arthur dio un grito apagado en indignación, incluso cuando sus mejillas estaban rojas. "¡No te diré eso!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Yo no sé qué clase de hombre eres!"

"Te aseguro que soy el caballero perfecto."

"No, no lo eres, eres estadounidense. Oh… vaya, ¿cuándo subimos las escaleras?"

"Olvídalo. ¿Dónde está tu cuarto?"

"Al final de la cosa. El coso. El pasillo. ¡Te lo advierto, _Yank_, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco!"

¿Acaso Alfred se estaba riendo? Arthur trató de patearlo, indignado. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba siendo arrojado a su cama.

"Dios… ¿cómo llegué acá?"

"Magia," dijo Alfred, sonriéndole a Arthur.

"_That thing!_ ¡Ahí! ¡Esa maldita sonrisa! ¿Por qué siempre sonríes de esa manera?"

Alfred siguió haciéndolo. "¿Acaso te molesta?"

Arthur podía sentir como le removían sus zapatos. ¿Por qué Alfred le removía los zapatos…? "No," dijo enfurruñado. "De hecho, eso… me hace… sentir…" Hundiéndose en la suave almohada debajo de él, Arthur no pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos por más tiempo. Comenzaron a cerrarse y suspiró profundamente. La última cosa que sintió fue un ligero beso en la frente. Pero quizás se lo imagino.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Pub**: Establecimiento común en el Reino Unido y países de la Commonwealth of Nations, donde se sirve una gran selección de diferentes tipos de cervezas, vinos y sidras. También sirven comidas. Aunque similar, no es lo mismo que un bar.

**Buddy**: Expresión que denota confianza. Su equivalente en español es _compadre_.

**Bourbon**: Whiskey estadounidense. Está hecho principalmente de destilado de maíz y se caracteriza por ser ligeramente aromático y de sabor acaramelado.

**Estirar cada palabra en siete silabas**: Mientras que el inglés británico es hablado rápidamente, el inglés estadounidense es más pausado y lento, por lo que las palabras parecer ser más largas.

**Jerry, jerries**: Término despectivo que utilizaban los ingleses para referirse a los alemanes durante la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial. Los ingleses decían que los cascos de los alemanes parecían bacinillas u orinales (_chamber pots_ o _jerries_ en inglés).

**Escolta de vuelo**: Piloto que resguarda la retaguardia del piloto líder y lo protege de posibles ataques enemigos.

**Utilizar la letra 'u'**: El inglés proviene del francés. En el inglés británico se conserva la escritura y pronunciación del idioma original pero en el inglés estadounidense varias letras 'inservibles' fueron eliminadas o cambiadas de lugar para mejor compresión.


	2. Chapter 2

La brillante luz del sol sigilosamente llegó hasta los párpados de Arthur y le forzó a abrirlos. Gruñó sonoramente y se arrojó la sábana sobre la cabeza para bloquear la luz. Las semanas anteriores habían sido de días nublados y justo este día tenía que ser soleado. Arthur tomó firmemente su cabeza entre sus manos, tratando de evitar que ésta explotara. ¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan…? Los recuerdos de la noche previa le llegaron de repente, como un puñetazo, y su estómago se revolvió violentamente. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había dicho? Oh Dios, ¿cómo había terminado en su cama sin sus zapatos y…? Arthur se palmeó en su parte baja y afortunadamente su ropa estaba intacta, aunque había perdido su corbata y delantal en algún momento de la noche. Enterró la cabeza en la almohada e intentó no gritar. Bueno, esa sería la última vez que vería al maldito estadounidense… pero eso era algo bueno ¿cierto? El sólo pensarlo hacía que Arthur se sintiera mal. Pero quizá se debía a la abundante cantidad de ron que había bebido la noche anterior. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Bueno, para ser completamente honesto, él sabía en lo que estaba pensando. Estaba pensando en que Alfred era el hombre más atractivo que sus ojos habían visto. Estaba pensando en que nadie en el mundo se reía como él, hablaba como él, sonreía como él. Se preguntaba por qué demonios un piloto de combate tan atractivo, seguro y popular como Alfred perdía su tiempo hablando con un cantinero viejo y aburrido como él. Y había bebido tal cantidad de ron para poder entender y darle sentido a la situación, obviamente ahuyentando a Alfred en el proceso.

Tratando de sacar todos los pensamientos de su mente, Arthur se arrastró fuera de la cama y, así, prepararse para el día que le esperaba. No era como si nunca hubiese lidiado con una resaca anteriormente. Pero los recuerdos seguían llegándole repentinamente, sin ser invitados… Alfred sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo, Alfred inclinándose hacia él, Alfred riendo, Alfred cargándole… "¡AGH!", gritó Arthur, sacudiendo la cabeza para esfumar las memorias innecesarias. Aún así, seguían llegando a su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Arthur decidió que no podía hacer más nada que vestirse, bajar para trabajar, y olvidar que alguna vez conoció a un piloto de combate llamado Alfred Jones.

La mañana pasó sin incidentes. Algunos estadounidenses llegaron por un desayuno temprano con chicas locales entre sus brazos, pero el lugar estaba tranquilo. Arthur agradeció por la tranquilidad y pasaba el tiempo intentando no mirar hacia cierta mesa cerca de la ventana y pasando un paño frío por su frente cuando nadie le miraba.

Al mediodía, Arthur estaba detrás de la barra con el paño sobre su frente, tratando de borrar esa semana pasada de su mente cuando todo se fue al carajo con dos palabras.

"_**Howdy**_, Arthur!"

Arthur saltó y rápidamente arrojó el paño al suelo. Alzó la mirada para ver a Alfred, con su cara empapada y su corazón repentinamente acelerado. "Por Dios hombre, ¿tienes que gritar tan fuerte?"

Alfred parecía entretenido. "Yo no grité…"

"Pues resulta que tengo un maravilloso dolor de cabeza…"

"Oh, sí. No me sorprende," dijo Alfred, riendo. Arthur le miró con obstinación y Alfred aclaró su garganta. "En fin," continuó, inclinándose en la barra, "Estaba pensando que para que esta relación funcione, será mejor que nos veamos durante el día."

"¿Relación?" La cabeza de Arthur aún se sentía rara… debió haber escuchado mal.

"¡Muéstrame los sitios interesantes de Londres!", Alfred estaba intenso y ansioso, vestido inmaculadamente en su uniforme militar y gorro junto con la omnipresente chaqueta de bombardero. Arthur intentó ocultar el efecto que las palabras tuvieron sobre él y en vez, trató de mostrarse indignado.

"¿Qué? Estoy trabajando. Yo… yo…"

Alfred sonrió. "Hay un hermoso día soleado allá fuera, ¿lo pasaras aquí dentro, con un paño en tu cara?"

Arthur cerró sus ojos. ¿Por qué no podía resistirse a esa maldita sonrisa? "_Very well_,_"_ contestó, apretando los dientes. "Déjame buscar mi saco."

Una hora después no habían visto nada de interés según Arthur, pero Alfred daba pequeños saltos de emoción. Se encontraban en la cubierta de un bote mientras cruzaba el Támesis y Arthur se sentía un poco avergonzado por las miradas que recibía el estadounidense enérgico de los demás pasajeros. "Wow, wow, ¡oh por Dios! ¿Cómo es que llaman a esa cosa?".

Arthur miró de reojo a Alfred. "_London Bridge_."

"¡Wow!" La cara de Alfred se iluminó cual árbol de Navidad mientras estiraba el cuello para alzar la mirada.

"…Es sólo un puente."

"¡Es el puente de LONDRES! ¡Como aquella canción! Ya sabes… _**London Bridge is falling down, **__falling down, falling down, London Bridge is…"_

"Sí, sí, está bien, por todos los cielos…" dijo Arthur, tratando de calmar a Alfred ya que su cantar estridente atraía miradas entretenidas y sorprendidas por parte de los demás pasajeros. "Conozco la maldita canción."

"Así que… nos bajaremos del otro lado del río ¿verdad? Te digo, el caminar tanto hace que me dé hambre." Alfred sacó algo de su bolsillo y comenzó a desenvolverlo. Arthur gruñó al notar que era una barra de chocolate. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, exasperado, deseando que los demás pasajeros no lo hubiesen notado.

"Alfred."

"¿Hmm?"

"Estás comiendo chocolate."

"Lo sé. ¿Quieres un poco?" Alfred le ofreció la barra.

"No… Yo…" Arthur no sabía cómo explicarle a Alfred que estaba siendo un poco grosero considerando que en Bretaña estaban bajo racionalización de dulces desde hacía años. Se inclinó y le susurró al oído. "Aquí estamos en guerra desde hace un tiempo. Cosas como ésas son difíciles de encontrar para nosotros."

"Ohhh…" suspiró Alfred, con mirada de sorpresa. Ojeó alrededor, con culpa. "Tengo más, ¿debería ofrecerles un poco a todos?"

Arthur comenzó a reírse pero se detuvo rápidamente al percatarse de que Alfred iba en serio. "Espera, Alfred, ¿qué estás…?"

"¡Saludos, gente!" Alfred volteó y llamó alegremente a los pasajeros detrás de ellos. Arthur estaba horrorizado mientras todos miraban a Alfred, obviamente inseguro de qué hacer con ese estadounidense ruidoso y extraño. "¡Soy el Teniente Alfred Jones, vengo de los Estados Unidos de América, y sólo quiero decir que estoy honrado de estar en su maravillosa ciudad! Verán, espero que ustedes queridas personas puedan ayudarme con un pequeño problema que tengo. Pronto partiré a pelear contra los _**krauts**_ en Italia y tengo todas estas golosinas ¡pero no sé qué hacer con ellas!" Alfred sacó un puñado de barras de chocolate, atrayendo inmediatamente la mirada de varios niños pequeños que se acercaron más.

"¿Golosinas?" preguntó una niña pequeña, inclinando su cabeza en confusión.

Alfred rió estruendosamente y le explicó "¡Así es como le decimos a los **dulces en Estados Unidos**! Pues, no sé qué pasaría si me llevo todos estos dulces para Italia conmigo…"

Un niño inhaló, sorprendido, y exclamó, "¡Los _krauts_ podrían quitárselos!"

Alfred imitó la sorpresa del niño, una expresión de horror simulado en su rostro. "¡Podrían hacerlo, sí! Bueno, no podemos dejar que eso pase ¿verdad?"

Los niños negaron con la cabeza, moviéndose lentamente hacia Alfred, con la mirada fija en los chocolates. Arthur se congeló con una expresión de shock en su rostro, al igual que algunos pasajeros. Otros, sin embargo, estaban sonriendo, varias mujeres reían entre sí, y los niños estaban cautivados.

"¿Creen que podrían ayudar a un aliado a deshacerse de ellos?" preguntó Alfred, ofreciéndoles las barras de chocolate a los niños y sonriendo ampliamente. "Es muy rico… _Hershey's_, ¡de América!" Cada uno tomó una barra, soltando risitas, antes de reunirse con sus padres. Alfred inclinó su gorro hacia la audiencia atónita. "¡Tengan un buen día, compañeros!" Se dio la vuelta y le guiñó un ojo a Arthur.

Arthur negó lentamente. "Estás un poco loco."

Alfred sólo se rió, entonces sacó otra barra de su bolsillo y se la ofreció a Arthur. "Guardé la última para ti."

Arthur no pudo evitar que sus labios esbozaran una sonrisa. Trató en vano de fruncir el ceño y de borrar dicha sonrisa de su rostro. "Bien." Tomó la barra de chocolate y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

"Eso me gusta," dijo Alfred, mirando a Arthur.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Arthur enfurruñado. Era jodidamente irritante no poder controlar sus expresiones faciales cuando estaba cerca del americano.

"Cuando sonríes."

Arthur conservó la mirada en el río, la sonrisa finalmente desapareciendo de su rostro y sus mejillas sonrosadas por el calor. Se mantuvieron en silencio pero pudo sentir la mirada de Alfred sobre él durante el corto viaje.

"¿Qué es aquel puente de allá?" preguntó Alfred luego de que habían bajado en el puerto del río y habían caminado un poco cerca de la orilla. Era un día estupendo, el sol estaba en todo lo alto y una suave brisa resoplaba. Era difícil de creer que estaban en invierno – Arthur no podía recordar otro día que se pareciera a este.

"Eso de allá es el _Tower Bridge_."

La cara de Alfred se iluminó nuevamente. "¡Ese es fabuloso!"

"Y esa es la Torre de Londres," dijo Arthur apuntando al otro lado de la calle.

"¡Oh, fantástico!" exclamó Alfred. Se detuvieron mientras observaban los imponentes edificios. "¿Qué hay allí?"

"Bueno, actualmente, prisioneros de guerra alemanes. Y traidores, y espías enemigos." Arthur se devanaba los sesos pensando qué más había en la torre. "Oh, y cuervos."

Alfred parecía fascinado. "¿Cuervos? ¿De verdad?" Miró alrededor animosamente. "¿Hay alguna manera para que podamos entrar allí?"

"Pues, hay una." Alfred alzó sus cejas inquisitivamente y Arthur sonrió malignamente. "Traicionar a Bretaña."

El rostro de Alfred expresaba decepción. "Oh. Creo que no quiero hacer eso. Ni siquiera para ver a los cuervos."

"Oh, los cuervos no son lo más interesante de la torre," dijo Arthur.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué más hay allí?"

"Fantasmas" dijo Arthur perversamente. "Es el lugar más embrujado de Bretaña, sino del mundo. Hay docenas de fantasmas allí… Lady Jane Grey, los Príncipes en la torre, Sir Walter Raleigh…" Arthur encontraba estas historias de fantasmas fascinantes. "Se dice que, en noches tormentosas, el fantasma de Ana Bolena camina por la torre, vestida toda de blanco, cargando su cabeza cercenada debajo de su brazo…" Arthur volteó para descubrir que Alfred ya no estaba a su lado. Miró a su alrededor, confundido. "¿Alfred?" Caminó un poco antes de encontrar a Alfred calle abajo, inclinándose sobre un árbol y con cara de no poder respirar. Arthur se sorprendió y corrió hacia él. "Vaya, ¿te sientes bien, hombre?" preguntó, preocupado por el color verde pálido que se había apoderado del rostro de Alfred.

Alfred le miró, sus ojos abiertos como platos, agarrándose el pecho y con su frente cubierta de sudor. "¡No me… gustan… los… fantasmas!"

Arthur trató de evitarlo, pero estalló en una risa histérica. Rápidamente se fueron, alejándose por Alfred, quien volteaba temerosamente de vez en cuando como si el fantasma de Ana Bolena estuviese detrás de él. Arthur habría estado feliz de caminar cerca del río, pero Alfred estaba desesperado por irse de allí, lo más rápido posible, y fue directamente a la parada de autobús más cercana. Arthur no podía evitar reír… el escandaloso, temerario y presumido americano le temía a los fantasmas.

Sin embargo, Alfred pareció deshacerse de su terror rápidamente y silbaba mientras el autobús rojo de dos pisos se detenía en la parada. "¡Wow! ¡Es uno de los que son muy altos!" dijo, al columpiarse en la plataforma. "_Howdy, Miss._" Alfred inclinó su gorro hacia la linda y joven conductora, quien soltó una risilla y le sonrió. Ella apenas notó a Arthur cuando éste compraba los boletos.

Arthur se adentró en el autobús lleno de gente. Al encontrar un asiento vacío, estuvo a punto de sentarse cuando se dio cuenta de que Alfred, una vez más, había desaparecido. "¿Y ahora qué?" murmuró, luego hizo una mueca cuando escuchó una fuerte voz familiar gritarle desde las escaleras.

"¡Oye Arthur! ¡Hay otro autobús acá arriba!"

Arthur sintió que todos los pasajeros le miraban fijamente. Sonrió, a manera de disculpa. "Perdonen. Uh… él es estadounidense." Arthur subió las escaleras corriendo. El inglés pasó todo el viaje intentando hacer que Alfred se sentara, disculpándose con los demás pasajeros y, en una ocasión, teniendo que halar hacia dentro del autobús al estúpido _yankee_, quien se había asomado por la ventana para gritarles saludos a unos soldados estadounidenses que se encontraban en la acera. Arthur se sintió aliviado cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, aunque quizás no tan aliviado como los demás viajeros.

Era difícil mantener el ritmo de Alfred. Arthur no sabía de dónde obtenía tanta energía, pero era interminable. Trató de seguirle el paso a Alfred, quien caminaba rápidamente por las calles concurridas, zigzagueando entre las masas de peatones, hablando sin parar mientras lo hacía.

"Jamás había estado en una ciudad tan grande como ésta_, you know?_ ¡Este lugar es inmenso! Digo, he estado en Nueva York pero no por mucho tiempo, fue antes de que partiéramos. ¡Esa sí que era una ciudad enloquecida! Te llevaré allá después de la guerra, Arthur. Lo veremos todo juntos. Y luego te enseñaré donde vivo. Es sólo un pueblo pequeño… no tenemos cosas sofisticadas como acá, pero te encantará, Arthur. Yo sé que sí."

"Yo… yo…" Arthur estaba un poco desconcertado, incapaz de creerle a Alfred e inseguro de querer hacerlo. "Eso es mucho camino que recorrer, ¿no crees?"

"¡Estupideces! Te llevaré volando en Lady Beth."

Arthur alzó ambas cejas, escéptico. "Por alguna razón, no creo que tu avión pueda lograr ir desde Inglaterra hasta Estados Unidos."

"¡Por supuesto que ella lo logrará!" Alfred le sonrió y aún en la brillante, ocupada calle de Londres, Arthur creyó quedarse sin aliento. Esa maldita sonrisa.

"¿Y cómo… um… 'ella' podrá hacerlo?" preguntó Arthur, haciendo caso omiso del tráfico que por poco le evitaba.

"Magia," dijo Alfred y le guiñó. Arthur se quedó mirándole, paralizado, hasta que Alfred desvió la mirada y exclamó. "¡Ooh ooh!" Alfred prácticamente patinó por la calle y se detuvo, sus ojos fijos en lo alto. "¡Yo me sé este! ¡Es Big Bob!", chilló.

El hechizo se rompió y Arthur volvió a reír fuertemente. "Ben."

"¿Cómo?"

"¡Se llama Big Ben! Bueno, en realidad, la torre no se llama Big Ben… ese es el nombre de una de las campanas."

"¿De verdad? Huh. Sabes muchas cosas, Arthur." Alfred se mantuvo en ese lugar, en medio del sendero, aún mirando la torre. La atareada multitud se incrementaba a su alrededor, pero él no se movía.

"¿Alfred?" Arthur esperó por unos momentos, pero Alfred seguía sin reaccionar. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Esperando a que suene."

Arthur sabía que Alfred no se movería, así que simplemente se quedó allí mientras los peatones que pasaban les miraban extrañados y se alejaban de ellos. Observó como Alfred miraba el reloj hasta que, después de unos minutos, sonó marcando la hora.

"¡Ja ja! ¡Fantástico! Muy bien, ¿hacia dónde vamos ahora? Ooh, ¿podemos ir hacia ese edificio extraño que está allá?" Y Alfred 'despegó' calle abajo, hacia la Abadía de Westminster. "¡Vamos, anciano!"

Arthur frunció el ceño. "¿Discúlpame?" le dijo, apresurando el paso. Sin embargo, agradeció el pequeño descanso. Realmente comenzaba a sentirse como un anciano.

Una vez dentro de la oscura abadía, Alfred inmediatamente perdió su alegre sonrisa. Se movía lentamente, mirando a su alrededor sospechosamente, manteniéndose muy cerca de Arthur. Arthur no pudo evitar sentirse fascinado por ello.

"Este lugar es tenebroso," susurró Alfred nervioso cuando pasaban lentamente cerca de los féretros de piedra. "¿De verdad hay muertos en estas cosas?"

Arthur no estaba seguro de si lo dijo seriamente. Eran ataúdes después de todo. "Oh, no," dijo sarcásticamente. "Son completamente de piedra por dentro."

"Oh." Alfred dio un suspiro de alivio. "Está bien entonces," dijo.

Arthur miró a Alfred de manera interrogante. De seguro no se lo tomó en serio. "Son ataúdes, Alfred, por supuesto que…" se detuvo al ver como Alfred volvía a tensarse. Al parecer, sí lo hizo. "Oh, olvídalo."

Alfred estaba muy insistente después de salir de allí. "Ustedes británicos tienen algo por los edificios grandes y tenebrosos, ¿eh?," dijo, apresurándose por la calle. Una vez más, Arthur no pudo evitar reír.

El tráfico de peatones se reducía al ir bajando por la calle. Alfred comenzó a aminorar el paso y eventualmente se detuvo frente a un sitio bombardeado que estaba acordonado. Sólo una pared del edificio continuaba en pie, se encontraba en un ángulo peligrosamente inclinado y el resto de la estructura estaba en el suelo, convertido en escombros. Alfred silbó. "Whew, los _krauts_ le dieron duro a este."

Arthur asintió. "Bastante. Ahora tenemos unos cuantos sitios que quedaron como éste. Por el _**Blitz**_**,** _you know._" Repentinamente Arthur notó cuán joven se veía Alfred, parado allí, mirando fijamente las ruinas.

"Las personas inocentes no deberían pasar por esto," dijo Alfred, sacudiendo su cabeza como si no entendiese. "Las mujeres, los ancianos, los niños y así. Simplemente no está bien." Se volteó y miró a Arthur con ojos brillantes y amplios. "Por eso es que estoy haciendo esto ¿sabes?" Alfred hizo un gesto hacia los restos. "Voy a detener esto para que ya no pase aquí ni en mi casa ni en ningún otro lugar. Somos los buenos, Arthur. Iré a Europa para darle fin a esto, ya verás. ¡Salvaré a Londres!"

Y Alfred sonaba igual de joven… como si honestamente creyera que podía contra el mundo. El corazón de Arthur se sintió pesado a pesar de todo. ¿Por qué Alfred tenía que ser tan ingenuo, tan bueno, tan… _estúpido_? "Vamos Alfred. Hay un hermoso parque calle arriba que quiero enseñarte."

"¡Oh, genial!" Alfred se reincorporó al lado de Arthur, volviendo a su buen ánimo; sin embargo, ya no tenía ese mismo brinquillo en el paso como antes.

Alfred finalmente se detuvo cuando llegaron al Parque _Saint James_. El aire se estaba volviendo frio y caminaban sin rumbo pasando los arboles, jardines y a las parejas que daban una caminata vespertina. Al pasar por una banca, Alfred tomó ligeramente el brazo de Arthur y lo llevó hasta ella. Arthur sintió como el toque le recorrió todo el cuerpo y se sorprendió por el nerviosismo que éste le provocaba. El inglés se sentó y pudo sentir que algo le apretaba en el bolsillo. Confundido, metió la mano en éste y sacó la barra de chocolate que Alfred le había dado anteriormente. "Oh," dijo al darse cuenta. "Vaya, lo había olvidado."

"¡Pruébalo! El chocolate americano es el mejor chocolate del mundo," dijo Alfred fervientemente.

Arthur hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos. "Con que sí."

"¡Sí! ¡Pruébalo! ¿Acaso no te gusta el chocolate?"

Arthur suspiró, destapó la barra y le dio una mordida. Hizo una pausa, sorprendido. En realidad era bastante bueno. Arthur se encogió de hombros. "Es aceptable, supongo."

"Aceptable."

"Mm-hmm."

"Y por eso es que lo estás devorando."

_Bollocks_. Arthur miró a Alfred con desdén pero no dejó de comer el chocolate.

"Así que es difícil conseguir golosinas aquí, ¿huh?"

"Bueno, vivimos a base de raciones. Todo es difícil de conseguir ahora."

Alfred suspiró y apoyó la espalda en la banca, colocando ambos brazos sobre el espaldar. "La han tenido difícil desde hace algunos años, eh…"

Arthur volvió a encogerse de hombros. Alfred no tenía ni idea. "Londres ha cambiado en sólo algunos años. Tanta destrucción. Y el _Blitz_…" Arthur se estremeció, aún abrumado por recuerdos horrorosos. El pavor al llegar el anochecer, el mal en el cielo, esos horripilantes momentos de estar agachado en refugios incapaz de dormir por el ruido. El terror que rápidamente dio paso a una fría aceptación… el jamás saber que quedaría en pie y quien estaría respirando en la mañana. Arthur sintió un breve roce de la mano de Alfred contra la suya.

"Recuerdo haber visto un filme sobre eso en mi casa hace algunos años," dijo Alfred calmadamente. "Un docmentol."

Arthur intentó no reír. "Documental."

"Sí, uno de esos." Alfred sacudió su cabeza y alzó la mirada al cielo. "La gente apiñada en los refugios, las sirenas disparándose, y docenas de bombarderos _Heinkel_ sobrevolando y convirtiendo edificios en escombros, como ese que estaba en la calle de ahora. Parece que de verdad la han tenido difícil."

"Así ha sido. Así sigue siendo." Entonces Alfred sí sabía un poco de los inicios de la guerra después de todo. Sus palabras le traían recuerdos muy rápidamente. "Pero somos fuertes. Pudimos sobrevivir entonces y podremos sobrevivir ahora. Somos británicos, después de todo."

Alfred sonrió. "Estoy empezando a ver un poco más de lo que son ustedes, _Brits_."

"¿Y al estadounidense le gusta lo que ve?", preguntó Arthur.

"_Yes_", dijo Alfred suavemente, sus ojos intensos mientras miraba a Arthur. "Por supuesto que sí."

Arthur sentía como su rostro se calentaba a pesar del viento fresco y bajó la mirada hacia sus pies.

"Pues, estoy impresionado," dijo Alfred, su voz regresando al volumen usual. "Tu ciudad es fantástica."

Arthur alzó la mirada hacia el rostro sonriente de Alfred y sonrió de igual manera. "Lo sé."

El aire estaba casi helado y el sol descendía velozmente en el cielo para cuando pasaban quedamente por las verjas del Palacio de Buckingham. Alfred, como siempre, se veía emocionado y fascinado. Arthur no podía entender como seguía tan enérgico.

"¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, wow! ¡Allí es donde vive el rey!"

Arthur asintió cansadamente. "Sí, Alfred."

"¿Podemos verle?"

Arthur frunció el ceño, desconcertado. "¿Al rey?"

"_Yeah_!"

"Oh sí, por supuesto. Sólo entraré y veré si el viejo George puede tomar el té de la tarde con nosotros ¿está bien?"

Alfred lucía atónito. "¿Puedes hacer eso?"

Arthur negó con la cabeza, en parte entretenido, en parte exasperado. Obviamente Alfred tenía un pequeño problema con el concepto de sarcasmo. "¿Por qué no volvemos al _Emerald Lion _y tomamos el té allá?"

"¿Con el rey?" preguntó Alfred emocionado. Arthur sólo le miró. "Oh, quieres decir, obviamente… cierto." Alfred tosió y Arthur escondió una pequeña sonrisa con su mano. "Pues seguro, Art. Eso suena bien. Sólo que yo no tengo que beber té ¿verdad?"

"No. Y ¿Alfred?"

"_Yeah?_"

"Es Arthur."

"Por supuesto que lo es."

Pero Arthur no pudo sentirse enojado. Seguro, estaba un poco cansado, ligeramente desesperado, y aún confundido del por qué Alfred insistía en pasar tiempo con él. Pero también estaba muy feliz, más de lo que había estado en años. Y acababa de pasar el mejor día de su vida, en la ciudad más grandiosa del mundo, con los restos de una resaca y junto al más interesante, maravilloso y jodidamente frustrante americano que él jamás había conocido.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

_**Howdy**_**: **saludo informal. Proviene de _How d'ye_, variante de _How do you do?_ (_¿Cómo te va?_)

_**London Bridge is falling down: **_Canción de cuna, famosa en los países anglosajones.

_**Kraut**_**:** Término despectivo que utilizaban durante las guerras mundiales para referirse a los alemanes. Proviene de _sauerkraut_, platillo alemán que consiste en repollo troceado fermentando en su propio jugo con sal.

**Los dulces en Estados Unidos:** La confusión de la niña se debe a que, mientras en Gran Bretaña les dicen '_sweets_', en Estados Unidos les dicen '_candy_'.

**El **_**Blitz**_**: **Fueron los intensos bombardeos que sufrieron las ciudades británicas por la Fuerza Aérea Alemana (_Luftwaffe)_ entre 1940 y 1941 durante la II Guerra Mundial, específicamente durante la Batalla de Inglaterra. Parte de la denominada _'Blitzkrieg'_ de Europa del Norte. ('Guerra relámpago').


	3. Chapter 3

"Bien, entonces lo agarro aquí así…"

"Pon tu mano aquí… un poco más abajo."

"¿Así?"

"Eso es, ahora agárralo con más firmeza…"

"Esto se siente increíblemente incómodo…"

"Tienes que abrir las manos levemente… pon la otra aquí arriba… eeeso es. Y abre las piernas un poco más."

"¡Agh! Es sólo un maldito bate, no debería ser tan complicado," refunfuñó Arthur, tratando, por lo que parecía ya la decimoctava vez, de colocarse en una posición de bateo que Alfred encontrara aceptable. Se sentía como si fuera a caerse. Y realmente no ayudaba que Alfred se pusiera detrás de él y colocara sus manos encima de las de Arthur, intentando corregir su técnica. La espalda de Arthur se sentía tibia justo donde el pecho de Alfred le presionaba, él casi podía sentir el aliento de Alfred en su cuello, y él esperaba fervientemente que Alfred no sintiera su tenue temblor.

Temprano, cuando Alfred entró a su pub blandiendo el bate y proclamando que le explicaría el béisbol, Arthur no había imaginado que él tendría que jugar el insoportable juego. Ahora se encontraba aquí, en medio de un campo local de críquet, tratando de recordar la diferencia entre un _**strike**_ y un _**slider**_ e intentando golpear la maldita bola al menos una vez. Por lo menos el cielo estaba tan brillante y despejado como en el día anterior, sin rastro de las semanas anteriores, llenas de lluvia. Era como si Alfred hubiese traído el sol.

"Ahora dobla tus codos un poco más… afloja tu agarre ligeramente… así es, creo que ya le has cogido el truco." Alfred se separó de él y Arthur suprimió el sentimiento de decepción. "Ahora, los ojos en la bola, _all right_?" Alfred recogió la bola, arrojándola entre sus manos mientras caminaba hacia atrás alejándose de Arthur, su atractivo rostro sonriente y alegre bajo la luz del sol. "¡La duodécima vez es la vencida!"

"Oh cállate," gruñó Arthur, practicando su bateo.

"¡Aquí vamos!"

Alfred arrojó la bola. Arthur bateó. Él falló. "_BOLLOCKS!"_ Arthur arrojó el bate al suelo. "¡Este juego es totalmente absurdo! ¡Y deja de reírte!"

"_I'm sorry!_" dijo Alfred, riendo histéricamente. "Es sólo que, honestamente, jamás había visto a alguien fallar tantas…"

"¡Ya me cansé de esta tontería del béisbol!" interrumpió Arthur. "Toma tu maldito bate, te enseñaré un maldito deporte de verdad…"

Luego de conseguir un bate y una bola de críquet, Arthur regresó confiado al campo de juego, ansioso de eliminar esa sonrisa altanera del rostro de Alfred. Sin embargo, parecía que Alfred aún no superaba su ataque de risa. "Muy bien Arthur, ¿qué vas a enseñarme?"

Arthur frunció el ceño. Esa maldita arrogancia le volvía loco. "Sólo veamos qué tan bueno eres en un deporte de verdad ¿te parece?"

Desafortunadamente, no le tomó mucho tiempo a Alfred para aprender lo básico del críquet… dejando de lado algunos errores en terminología. "Okay, déjame ver si entiendo," dijo luego de que Arthur le dio una reseña rápida del juego. "El lanzador…"

"**Boleador**."

"El boleador se coloca aquí," dijo Alfred, saltando alrededor de un extremo del campo junto a Arthur. "Y luego el, uh, tipo con el bate…" Alfred corrió hacia el otro extremo del campo.

"Bateador," Arthur le gritó.

"El bateador se coloca aquí…" contestó Alfred. "Sólo que hay dos de ellos, y el otro se coloca en donde estás tú, junto al lanzador – ah, boleador."

"Sí, correcto."

"Okay. Y el receptor."

"**Guarda-puerta**."

"Sí, él. Él se coloca aquí." Alfred golpeó el suelo con el bate de críquet.

"Precisamente. Excelente. ¿Estás listo?"

"¡Arrójamela, _buddy_!"

"Veamos qué tan jodidamente impresionante eres ahora, Alfred Jones." Arthur se alineó en el campo, corrió, y boleó la bola. Alfred la golpeó perfectamente.

"¿Cuánto es eso? ¿Un seis?" gritó. "¿Tengo que correr ahora?"

Arthur quiso estrangularlo.

Esa noche en el _Emerald Lion_ Alfred parecía estar orgulloso de su proeza en el críquet y no dudo en manifestárselo a cualquiera que pudiese oírle. "Pues, a la final el críquet no es tan diferente del béisbol," les dijo a un grupo de estadounidenses que se agolpaban alrededor de la barra. Arthur limpiaba la barra, silenciosamente furioso. "Digo, hay un bate, hay una bola, la golpeas y debes correr. Tan simple como eso. Incluso hay un receptor."

"Guarda-puerta," murmulló Arthur irritado.

"¿Qué piensas del béisbol, Arthur?" preguntó Matthew, ignorando a Alfred. Él, claramente, estaba acostumbrado a sus presunciones.

"Bueno," dijo Arthur cuando varios estadounidenses voltearon y le miraron. "Es, uh…" Era frustrante, no tenía sentido y todo lo que Arthur podía recordar de la estrategia eran los brazos de Alfred a su alrededor. "…bastante difícil golpearle a la bola," concluyó pobremente.

Matthew asintió en concordancia. "Yo tampoco pude cogerle el truco."

"Eso es porque, obviamente, es un juego de estadounidenses y ustedes extranjeros simplemente no pueden manejarlo," dijo Alfred con una sonrisa en su rostro que era completamente irritante. Arthur se preguntó cómo pudo haberla considerado encantadora. Los demás estadounidenses ovacionaron la declaración de Alfred.

"Déjame recordarte," dijo Arthur, apretando los dientes, "que tú eres el extranjero aquí."

"Exactamente," dijo Matthew. "Así que si yo fuera usted, Teniente Jones, yo mostraría un poco de respeto… o quién sabe, podrían echarte de aquí y jamás volverías a ser invitado."

"Aw, Arthur jamás me haría eso, ¿verdad que no?" dijo Alfred, inclinándose en la barra y sonriéndole a Arthur. "¿Qué tal si me disculpo y así quedamos a mano?" Él guiñó el ojo. Arthur apretó su puño junto con el trapito de limpieza. "¿Y podrías servirme otro bourbon?"

Uno de estos días Arthur le enseñaría a Alfred el significado de la palabra 'por favor'. Se volteó para tomar la botella de bourbon, pero la encontró vacía. Suspiró. Sería su tercer viaje a la bodega esa noche. Arthur soltó el trapo de limpieza y se quitó el polvo de las manos.

"O un **escocés** también sirve," dijo Alfred al ver la botella vacía.

Arthur agitó una mano. "Tendré que buscar algo de bourbon, después de todo." Él pausó. Escocés. Eso le recordaba… alzó la mirada y le sonrió dulcemente a Alfred. "De hecho, ¿sería un atrevimiento de mi parte si te pidiera que me ayudes a traer algunas cosas de la bodega?" Al recordar el terror de Alfred cuando estuvieron en la Torre de Londres y en la Abadía de Westminster, Arthur ideó un plan para bajarle los humos al arrogante Alfred.

"Bueno," dijo Alfred, inclinándose sobre la barra y bajando el tono de su voz para que sólo Arthur le escuchara, "cuando sonríes así ¿cómo podría decirte que no?" Y repentinamente volvió a ser encantador. Arthur rápidamente frunció el ceño.

"Sígueme." Arthur guió a Alfred hacia la parte trasera de la habitación y a bajar las escaleras tenuemente iluminadas, descendiendo hacia el frío y oscuro bodegón. Alfred se retrasó y sus hombros se tensaron. Arthur sonrió perversamente para sí mismo.

"Ah, este sitio tuyo es algo tenebroso, Arthur," dijo Alfred volteando de vez en cuando. "Como esos viejos edificios ingleses…"

"¿Eso crees?" preguntó Arthur inocentemente. "Se remonta al siglo XVIII, ¿sabías? Y fue construido sobre ruinas mucho más viejas."

"¿Con… con que sí?" preguntó Alfred nerviosamente.

"Mm hm. El bourbon está en esta esquina," dijo Arthur, guiando a Alfred más adentro de la bodega sombría. Alfred le seguía lentamente. "Es gracioso, estos viejos pubs…" Arthur continuó al esquivar un estante con botella y barriles. "…siempre tienen una historia."

"Oh," dijo Alfred, su voz era baja y temblaba levemente.

"¿Te gustaría oír la nuestra?" De hecho, sí había una historia del _Emerald Lion_. Cuando era niño, los hermanos de Arthur se la contaban para asustarle. Sin embargo, eso nunca funcionó… Arthur amaba las historias de fantasmas, y francamente siempre había deseado que realmente hubiese un espíritu que embrujara el lugar cuando él se encontraba solo en el edificio.

"…seguro," chilló Alfred. Él rápidamente aclaró su garganta y habló con un tono de voz más profundo que lo usual. "Digo, uh, seguro." Claramente Alfred no se sentía igual que antes.

Arthur rió quedamente para sí mismo. Tomó dos botellas de bourbon del estante, se las pasó a Alfred y se inclinó para tomar algunas más. "Cuenta la leyenda que a principios del siglo XIX, este pub le pertenecía a una joven pareja casada. Un día, el caballero fue reclutado para combatir a los franceses durante las Guerras Napoleónicas. La joven le esperó pacientemente. Cada tarde, ella dejaba un vaso de whisky escocés sobre la repisa de la chimenea, con la esperanza de que él llegara esa noche y lo bebiera, como era su costumbre de las noches." Arthur discreta y cuidadosamente maniobró un barril de bourbon para que éste quedara en la orilla del estante. Se detuvo y encaró a Alfred, quien estaba quieto, agarrando las botellas de bourbon con manos temblorosas.

"Pero cada mañana al despertar, ella encontraba el vaso aún lleno," Arthur continuó. "Eventualmente, las noticias de la Batalla de Waterloo llegaron a Londres y con ellas, el anuncio de que miles de soldados ingleses habían sido asesinados. Pero ella se negaba a perder la esperanza. Esa noche, ella dejo el vaso de whisky en la repisa, al igual que todas las noches. A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo… estaba vacío."

Alfred dio un grito silencioso, su expresión llena de terror. Arthur escondió una sonrisa maligna y continuó siniestramente.

"Esa tarde ella colocó el vaso de nuevo y una vez más, a la mañana siguiente, lo encontró vacío. Ella continuó con este ritual cada noche de su vida hasta que murió de vejez." Arthur pausó dramáticamente y caminó lentamente hacia Alfred, bajando su voz a un tono suave y escalofriante.

"Pero lo más extraño es que, luego de cientos de años, ocasionalmente se encontrará un vaso de whisky escocés sobre la repisa de la chimenea al final de noche. Y es bien sabido que, si esto pasa, debes dejarlo allí. Ya que si lo vacías antes del amanecer…" Arthur divagó y dejó la oración inconclusa, suspendida en el aire, mientras miraba fijamente el rostro pálido de Alfred.

Alfred estaba congelado, con una expresión de horror en su rostro. Él tragó con dificultad. "¿Qué?" finalmente susurró. "¿Qué pasa si lo vacías?"

"No lo sé," Arthur contestó, también susurrando. "Porque nadie ha vivido para contarlo."

En ese momento, el barril de bourbon que Arthur había soltado se cayó y se estrelló fuertemente contra el suelo. Alfred chilló, soltó ambas botellas de bourbon y subió las escaleras corriendo. Arthur rió triunfante. "_Ahora_ estamos a mano, Alfred Jones." Él limpió el desorden, tomó algunas botellas de bourbon y estaba bastante satisfecho de sí mismo hasta que, al subir las escaleras, encontró a Alfred tratando frenéticamente de arrancarle un vaso lleno a un cliente que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea. Entre Matthew y otros tres estadounidenses tuvieron que sacar a Alfred de allí, mientras que él gritaba que simplemente estaba tratando de salvar al ingenuo cliente de la ira mortal de un fantasma vengativo. Arthur tuvo que ofrecerle cerveza gratis por un mes al cliente. Evidentemente, no podía ganar.

Durante las noches siguientes Alfred se quedó hasta tarde en la barra después que los demás soldados se fueran. Ellos hablaban de todo. Sobre la granja de Alfred en Estados Unidos. Sobre la familia de Arthur, cómo sus padres murieron y cuando sus hermanos lo abandonaron… el cómo lo odiaban. Sobre el avión de Alfred, una y otra vez, su dulce Lady Beth que había descrito tantas veces que Arthur sentía que ya la conocía. Sobre los miedos que Arthur no podría manejar, el cómo nunca podría cumplir las expectativas de sus padres y que al final sus hermanos siempre tendrían la razón y él estaría equivocado. Y a veces, en esas horas oscuras cuando todos se habían ido y el cielo se hacía cada vez más gris, Alfred hablaría de sus propios miedos, de la posibilidad de fracaso, de que quizás él nunca haría la diferencia, el hecho de que muy pocos pilotos lograban salir ilesos. Eran estas raras conversaciones las que asustaban más a Arthur y sin saber cómo llegó allí, su mano tomaría la de Alfred y se preguntaría si volvería a aferrarse a ella en el futuro.

"Me sorprende que te dejen estar fuera de la base hasta tan tarde," dijo Arthur, alcanzando su ron. Estaba casi vacío. Ahora era muy cuidadoso con su bebida si estaba con Alfred… la última cosa que quería hacer era volver a hacer el ridículo. Era muy tarde esa noche, todos se habían ido, y una vez más Arthur se encontraba solo con Alfred, tomando algunos tragos finales antes de cerrar. Arthur apreciaba estos momentos, pero jamás dejaría que Alfred se enterara de ello.

"Ah, es bueno ser un piloto que está a punto de partir," dijo Alfred alegremente. "De todas maneras ya estamos muertos, por eso nos dejan hacer lo que queramos en nuestros últimos días." Alfred rió fuertemente pero Arthur se encogió y desvió la mirada. Alfred calló. "¿Arthur? ¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Es sólo que no creo que eso sea muy gracioso, es todo."

Alfred pausó antes de responder. "Lo siento. A veces es más fácil bromear sobre eso, _ya know?_"

Arthur asintió. Pero las palabras hicieron que un frío le recorriera la espalda. La idea de que Alfred… no. Era muy doloroso de sólo pensarlo. "¿Alguna vez… te asustas?" finalmente preguntó, silente.

Alfred se mofó. "¡No!" Arthur sólo le observaba mientras bebía su trago. La sonrisa de Alfred desapareció, luego finalmente suspiró y bajó la mirada. "Soy bueno, Arthur. Soy muy bueno. Y no estoy alardeando. Cuando lo digo, lo hago en serio, por eso es que soy el piloto líder."

"Lo sé, Alfred. Te creo."

"Pero no importa cuán bueno eres. Porque, al final, todo lo que se necesita es un error de medio segundo, o una pequeña equivocación de navegación, o un _kraut_ que es tan sólo un poco mejor que tú… y eso es todo." Los ojos de Alfred eran oscuros, su expresión incierta, y súbitamente se veía joven. Era la primera vez que Arthur veía al estruendoso, alegre y confiado piloto de esta manera. Era espeluznante y extraño, pero era honesto, y Arthur sintió como su pecho se hinchó casi dolorosamente. Entonces Alfred extendió su mano y Arthur la tomó lentamente, nerviosamente. "Trato de no pensar en ello, pero… no puedo cambiar el hecho de que la mayoría de los pilotos no regresan a casa."

Arthur no respondió. Tan sólo se aferró a la firme, tibia mano de Alfred. Él no sabía lo que él era para Alfred. No estaba seguro de que era lo que el estadounidense quería. Si era compañía fuera de la unidad que veía todos los días, un oído comprensivo durante esas oscuras mañanas, o algo que Arthur no se atrevía a admitir por el temor aplastante de poder estar equivocado. Pero Arthur sabía lo que Alfred era para él. Él era la luz en la oscuridad donde Arthur había vivido por tanto tiempo. Era el aire que apareció cuando Arthur no podía respirar. Alfred logró ganarse el corazón de Arthur justo a tiempo para que Arthur lo perdiera.

"Pero Arthur." Alfred le guiñó. "Yo no soy la mayoría de los pilotos." Arthur casi rió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ese era el Alfred que él conocía. "¿Ese radio tuyo funciona?" preguntó Alfred, cambiando velozmente el tema y asintiendo hacia el radio que estaba en el mostrador detrás de la barra.

"Sí. Sin embargo, no lo escucho a menudo." La radio molestaba a Arthur en esos días. Si no eran actualizaciones censuradas de las noticias, o esa horrible propaganda alemana de Lord Haw Haw, eran esas terriblemente tristes canciones de tiempos de guerra como las que la señorita Lynn cantaba tan bien.

"Hey ¿y eso por qué? ¡A este lugar le haría bien un poco de música!" Alfred se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el radio, encendiéndolo y tratando de sintonizarlo. "Estoy seguro de que podemos escuchar algo decente en esta cosa…"

Arthur rodó los ojos, se terminó su ron y fue a ayudar a Alfred con el radio. "Es un bastardo para sintonizarse," dijo, relevando a Alfred y avanzando entre estática hasta que algo definible como música se pudo escuchar.

"¡Allí, allí, detente! ¿Qué es eso?"

Arthur gruñó a lo que la melodía orquestal inundó los altavoces. Una de las razones por la cual no escuchaba la radio… "Sólo una de esas deprimentes canciones de tiempos de guerra."

"¡Oh, yo conozco ésta!" Alfred se volteó hacia Arthur, le dio una reverencia y le ofreció su mano. "¿Me concederías esta pieza?"

El corazón de Arthur se aceleró pero lo suprimió e hizo una mofa. "¿Estás loco?"

Alfred se encogió de hombros. "Me han dicho eso en ocasiones." Sonrió. "Baila conmigo."

Arthur suspiró. Aún no podía resistirse a esa sonrisa. Alfred lo tomó en sus brazos y lo guió fuera de la barra. Presionó a Arthur hacia él, colocó una mano en su cintura y tomó la mano de Arthur en la suya. Arthur debía admitirlo… su corazón latía rápidamente y sentía mariposas en el estómago. Bien, eso era fastidioso. Arthur descansó su otra mano sobre el hombro de Alfred y alzó la mirada hacia su rostro sonriente. "Esta canción es una tontería manipuladora."

"¡Oh, hush! Es bonita." Entonces, para el horror de Arthur, Alfred comenzó a cantar mientras lo giraba sin elegancia alrededor del lugar. _"We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when..."_

"Detente," dijo Arthur avergonzado, desconcertado y entretenido, todo al mismo tiempo. "No sabes cantar."

Alfred simplemente cantó más fuerte. _"But I know we'll meet again some sunny day!"_

"¡Detente!" Arthur intentó desesperadamente no reírse. No era gracioso, era ridículo. "¡Eres terrible!"

_"Keep smiling through…" _El cabello de Alfred era tan brillante como el sol.

"¡Para!"

"… _just like you always do..." _Los ojos de Alfred eran de un azul claro brillante.

"¡NO!"

_"Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away!" _Alfred estaba _sonriendo_…

Arthur finalmente se rindió y estalló en una risa. Alfred rió con él y continuaba girándolo a Arthur, totalmente fuera de ritmo con la música, mientras la melodía los envolvía. Al menos mientras Alfred reía no podía cantar.

"Lo siento," dijo Alfred entre risas.

"¿Por tu espantosa voz?" Arthur apenas podía mantenerse en tiempo con Alfred, sus pies se movían demasiado rápido para la pausada melodía.

"¡No! Olvidé el resto de la letra…"

"Eso está bien ¡te lo aseguro!"

"Oh espera… la recuerdo… _So will you please say hello, to the folks that I know, tell them I won't be long."_

"¡Oh no!", lloró Arthur.

"_They'll be happy to know, that as you saw me go, I was singing this song!"_

Arthur sacudió su cabeza. Alfred era irremediable. Y dulce, y loco, y alegre, e ingenuo, y enérgico, y arrogante, y oh, nada volvería a la normalidad después de que él se fuera. Al continuar la melodía, ellos cayeron en silencio. Alfred dejo de girarlo y bajó la velocidad a un balanceo gentil que de hecho estaba a tiempo con la música. Su agarre sobre la cintura de Arthur se intensificó y llevó ambas manos entre sus pechos. Arthur apenas podía respirar por las emociones encontradas que le abrumaban. Cuando el coro comenzó de nuevo, Alfred lo cantó suavemente.

"_We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when…"_

Las lágrimas colmaron los ojos de Arthur y él bajó la cabeza. Que tonto era ponerse emocional por una canción tan sentimental. Su espalda se estremecía donde la mano de Alfred se movía gentilmente y su mano tembló cuando el agarre de Alfred se volvió casi doloroso. Arthur dudó por un momento, luego inclinó su cabeza para colocarla sobre el hombro de Alfred, en esperanza de esconder sus ojos brillosos. Pudo sentir los labios de Alfred cerca de su oído, cantando las últimas palabras de la canción.

"…_but I know we'll meet again, some sunny day."_

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

_'We'll Meet Again', letra por Hughie Charles._

_(YouTube) /watch?v=cHcunREYzNY_

* * *

La traducción de la canción sería ésta, en orden de aparición:

"_Volveremos a vernos, no sé dónde, no sé cuándo…"_

"_¡Pero sé que volveremos a vernos, en algún día soleado!"_

"_Sigue sonriendo…"_

"…_como siempre lo haces…"_

"_¡Hasta que los cielos azules alejen esas nubes oscuras!"_

"_Así que por favor saluda, a todos los que conozco, diles que no tardaré…"_

"_Estarán felices de saber, que cuando me veías partir, yo cantaba esta canción."_

"_Volveremos a vernos, no sé dónde, no sé cuándo…"_

"…_Pero sé que volveremos a vernos, en algún día soleado."_

* * *

**ACLARATORIAS**

**1. **_**Strike**_**:** Son _strikes_ los lanzamientos lanzados dentro del área de strike que no sean golpeados por el bateador. Son también _strikes_ los lanzamientos que el bateador intenta golpear sin conseguirlo y las dos primeras veces que el bateador golpea la bola hacia terreno de falta.

**2. **_**Slider**_**: **es un lanzamiento que tiene movimiento lateral y tiende a caer muy cerca del área de lanzamiento, engañando al bateador.

**3. Boleador/Guarda-puerta:** Son términos que encontré en algunas páginas pero no estoy 100% segura de que sean los correctos, ya que no pude encontrar una traducción exacta al español. Si alguien sabe más de terminología del críquet, por favor háganme saber si hay algún término más adecuado.

**4. Whisky escocés: **El Whisky escocés o _Scotch_ es un whisky destilado exclusivamente en Escocia y es el de más renombre en el mundo. El whisky se puede clasificar en varios tipos: _single malt, vatted malt_ (o "_pure malt") blended_ y _single grain._


	4. Chapter 4

Sucedió tan gradualmente que Arthur apenas lo notó. Un día su pub estaba inundado de soldados estadounidenses y al siguiente, el lugar estaba casi vacío. Por supuesto que no había ocurrido tan repentinamente, pero cuando Arthur ojeó su establecimiento, durante una tarde soleada, y notó cuán pocos hombres en uniforme habían, se quedó sorprendido. En algún momento después de tanto tiempo, se había acostumbrado a los americanos. Y ahora que sólo quedaban algunos, no podía evitar sentir una punzada de tristeza… y junto con ella, el saber lo que ese vacío repentino significaba. Pero pensar en eso era muy doloroso.

No había pasado un solo día de esa última semana sin que el Teniente Alfred Jones se apareciera en la barra, con su sonrisa creída y proponiendo alguna nueva y exasperante manera para que Arthur perdiera su tiempo. Y, por supuesto, se pasaba todas las noches en el pub con Arthur, hablando y riendo y sonriendo y guiñando e incluso cantando. Arthur hizo todo lo que pudo para resistirse a esa cegadora, magnética e innegable atracción que Alfred emanaba. Era inútil caer por los encantos de Alfred, se decía a sí mismo. De la única manera en la que esto podía terminar era mal. Pero eso no significaba que Arthur podía detenerse a sí mismo de pasar cada momento posible con el jodidamente frustrante piloto.

Y ahora Arthur se encontraba detrás de la barra, puliendo sin cuidado la misma copa que cargaba desde los últimos 20 minutos, tratando de convencerse de que no estaba esperando que cierto piloto de combate entrara por la puerta en esta brillante, soleada e interminable tarde. Se volteó por unos segundos para dejar la copa en su lugar. Casi inmediatamente escuchó la voz de Alfred detrás de él.

"_Howdy sugar, are you rationed?_"

Arthur se volteó, sonrió ampliamente, e inmediatamente trató de suprimir su felicidad. "¿Disculpa? No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando." Su sonrisa rápidamente se desvaneció al ver el rostro de Alfred. Hizo que Arthur se sintiera enfermo. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Tarde ocupada ¿eh?" Alfred intentó sonreír, pero sus ojos no brillaban y él no se había recostado sobre la barra como siempre lo hacía. Ni siquiera pidió un bourbon. Arthur sirvió uno, de todas maneras.

"Más bien calmada, diría yo… ¿sucede algo malo?" Arthur no iba a permitir que se fuera por la tangente.

Alfred dudó. "Ven a tomarte uno conmigo." Sus ojos, su voz, sus manos inquietas – todo le decía a Arthur que había algo diferente. Esta no era una visita normal. Arthur asintió lentamente.

"_Very well._ Siéntate y te acompañaré en un momento." Arthur volteó y guardó algunas botellas, tomó un paño para limpiar la barra, mientras trataba de calmar, sin éxito, el creciente temor que se acumulaba en su estómago. Eventualmente cuando la barra estuvo reluciente y no había nada más que hacer, se acercó a la mesa junto a la segunda ventana del frente con un vaso y una botella llena de ron para abastecerse.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante algunos minutos, acumulando la tensión, hasta que finalmente Alfred habló. "Bueno, eh… partiremos mañana." Alfred colocó su vaso en la mesa y miró a Arthur en los ojos. Arthur apartó la mirada. Otro silencio.

"¿A dónde?" preguntó Arthur finalmente.

"Estaremos en algún lugar de Italia. El aterrizaje será en Anzi… Anza…" Alfred rió sin ganas. "Nunca puedo recordar esos nombres italianos."

"Anzio," dijo Arthur, con el cuerpo pesado. Intentó tragar. Sabía que este día llegaría, pero por alguna razón él pensaba que tendría un poco más de tiempo. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de entender la situación. "Qué repentino."

Alfred se encogió de hombros. "Nunca nos dan avisos. Pero igual sabíamos que nos iríamos pronto. No fue inesperado."

"Supongo que no." Arthur desvió su mirada de Alfred hacia la pared. Se obligó a concentrarse en ella. Tenía algunas grietas. Habría que repintarla. El ruido del pub lo absorbió y se convirtió en estática dentro de su cabeza. Cuando Alfred habló, se sentía como si viniera de algún lugar lejano.

"Te escribiré."

"Gracias, pero imagino que estarás algo ocupado. Por favor no desperdicies tu tiempo en mí." ¿Y por qué lo haría…? Después de todo, ¿qué era Arthur para Alfred?

"Pero yo…"

Arthur se levantó apresurado. "Debo… debo irme. Hay mucho que hacer para mañana… Digo, para esta noche, yo…" Arthur trató de tomar su vaso precipitadamente, pero lo tumbó. Él lo ignoró y, en vez, cogió la botella. "Por favor, ten cuidado. Espero que puedas ver el final de este maldito desastre, ¿sí? _Goodbye, Alfred_."

"Arthur…"

Finalmente Arthur le devolvió la mirada a Alfred y durante un largo momento se mantuvieron así. Le tomó toda su fuerza a Arthur para dejar de mirarlo. Se volteó, casi tirando la silla, y se apresuró para salir de la habitación. Intentó desesperadamente de mantener la calma mientras pasaba grupos de personas bebiendo, hablando y riendo. Sus manos estaban convertidas en puños apretados y sus ojos le ardían. Por fin llegó hasta la puerta trasera, la empujó pesadamente y subió las escaleras corriendo, pasó como un rayo de su sala hasta su cuarto, y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Recostándose sobre ella, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos e inmediatamente rompió a llorar.

Era absurdo, se decía a sí mismo. Debería estar aliviado ya que por fin podría deshacerse de ese estadounidense fastidioso, por fin recuperaría su vida, ya no tendría que lidiar con toda esa incertidumbre y confusión. Pero todo lo que podía sentir era un vacío frío, donde su corazón estaba. La idea de no volver a ver a Alfred lo dejaba sin aliento. El pensar que él… pero no, no podía pensar en eso. Arthur se arrancó su delantal y su corbata, los arrojó enojadamente contra el suelo antes de destapar la botella de ron. La bebió de golpe, ignorando la quemazón en su garganta. Todo lo que quería era olvidar. Tragó, respiró profundamente, y bebió nuevamente mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Él las limpió impacientemente. Alfred se iría. Alfred se había ido. Y Arthur lo supo desde el principio, pero la realidad lo golpeó tan fuerte que era casi absurdo.

Después de tragar unas cuantas bocanadas de ron más, Arthur dio varios respiros apresurados y se dirigió a su cama, queriendo nada más que meterse debajo de las sábanas y no salir de ellas jamás. Pero se detuvo a mitad de camina al escuchar la puerta abrirse detrás de él. Arthur se congeló, sintiendo como su estómago se retorcía y como sus mejillas se calentaban. Había olvidado trabar ambas puertas. La puerta se cerró detrás de él y sintió una presencia cálida en su espalda. No podía voltearse.

"Vamos, no quiero que así sea nuestra despedida," dijo Alfred.

"¿Hay una forma mejor?" preguntó Arthur amargamente. Trató de limpiar sus lágrimas sin ser muy obvio al respecto, pero sintió como Alfred agarró su brazo gentil pero firmemente. Arthur se forzó a sí mismo a girar para mirar a Alfred. "¿Por qué me seguiste?"

"¿Por qué estás llorando?" preguntó Alfred con voz suave, ignorando la pregunta de Arthur mientras tocaba suavemente su mejilla empapada.

"No… no… no lo hago." Arthur intentó limpiarse sus lágrimas nuevamente pero Alfred tomó su mano.

"¿Por mí?" Alfred tomó la botella de la mano de Arthur y la colocó en una mesa cercana.

Arthur sacudió su cabeza, pausó y luego asintió.

"¿Acaso hice algo malo?"

"No. Yo sólo… yo…" Arthur respiró profundamente, se limpió sus ojos, y dejó todo salir impotentemente. "Sólo quiero que sepas que yo nunca lloro y sé que parece ridículo pero es que no entiendo cómo me haces esto… Oh, por qué tenías que entrar en mi vida y hacer que todo fuera maravilloso y horrible y ¡oh, tan jodidamente confuso!" Arthur cerró sus ojos fuertemente, luchando contra las lágrimas. "Y yo sabía todo este tiempo que en algún momento tendrías que irte, por eso intenté con todas mis fuerzas el no sentirme así… pero al final no pude detenerme…" Arthur se detuvo antes de que las palabras se le escaparan. ¿Y si había captad todo mal? ¿Y si Alfred en realidad lo despreciaba? "_Oh, bollocks_! ¡Todo es tan absurdo!"

"Ssh," dijo Alfred, rodeando a Arthur con sus brazos y abrazándolo tiernamente. Bajó la cabeza y besó los párpados de Arthur con gentileza. Arthur tembló ante el beso, ante el aliento cálido de Alfred. "Lo siento. Pero no pude evitarlo. Desde la primera vez que te vi, todo lo que quería hacer era verte sonreír."

"¡No digas eso!" dijo Arthur, tratando de alejarse de Alfred sin aplicar mucha fuerza. Alfred no se movió. "No lo digas, porque te irás y jamás volveré a verte y no podré soportarlo. No podré soportar que tú…"

"Regresaré por ti," interrumpió Alfred.

Arthur alzó la mirada hacia esos ojos azules sonrientes y notó cuánto temía que Alfred no lo hiciera. "Por favor Alfred, yo…" pero no pudo darle voz a los sentimientos en los que estaba inmerso, así que Arthur sólo agarró a Alfred por el cuello, lo haló y lo besó. Se detuvo repentinamente, aterrorizado y trató de alejarse de Alfred pero se sorprendió cuando Alfred reaccionó enérgicamente, devorando la boca de Arthur mientras lo tomaba por la cintura con brazos fuertes. Arthur sintió tal estremecimiento de deseo que lo dejo impresionado, pero al darse cuenta de que Alfred le correspondía, cada sentimiento que había negado surgió a flote. Le asustaba que Alfred se fuera. Le asustaba que Alfred lo olvidara. Le asustaba que quizás él no significara para Alfred lo que Alfred significaba para él. Estaba simplemente aterrorizado.

Arthur abrazó fuertemente a Alfred, intentando olvidar los pensamientos que lo agobiaban. Dio un grito de sorpresa cuando Alfred lo alzó por las caderas. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Envolvió con sus piernas a Alfred y él, con sus labios aún juntos, lo cargó hasta la cama, a la cual cayeron juntos. Y Arthur finalmente aceptó que esto era lo que había querido durante todo este tiempo… así… _Alfred…_

"Alfred… Alfred," suspiraba Arthur, aferrándose a los hombros de Alfred, dándole besos en sus labios, en sus mejillas, su cuello, sus orejas… Arthur no podía respirar por la emoción de poder tocar a Alfred así, como él siempre quiso desde la primera vez que lo vio.

"Arthur, yo…" comenzó Alfred, pausando para besar con pasión a Arthur otra vez. "¿Quieres…?"

"_Yes!_" dijo Arthur casi gritando, frotándose en Alfred. Fue entonces cuando Arthur notó que ambos estaban bastante excitados. "_Ohh yes_… Yo quiero…" Aún estaba un poco sorprendido, pero no tanto como para detenerse. Alfred lo estaba besando. Alfred lo estaba tocando. Durante todo este tiempo, Arthur no lo había notado. Alfred _lo quería_. "Quiero esto."

Alfred prácticamente le arrancó la camisa a Arthur antes de hacer lo mismo con la suya. "Te quiero a ti," le susurró y Arthur suspiró cuando sus pieles desnudas se tocaron. Era electrizante, increíble, perfecto… nunca había sentido o imaginado algo igual. Arthur enredó sus dedos en el cabello sudoroso de Alfred y buscó desesperadamente sus labios otra vez. Tenían sabor a bourbon, a los rayos del sol y un poco a chocolate. A Alfred.

Arthur podía sentir como el corazón de Alfred se aceleraba debajo de su suave y tibia piel. Podía sentirlo zumbar en sus manos mientras estas recorrían, ásperas e impacientes, el cuerpo tembloroso de Arthur. Era intoxicante. Arthur quería más, lo quería todo. Rompiendo el beso, alcanzó un tarro de crema fría que estaba en la mesa de noche y lo puso en la mano de Alfred, aún temblando. Alfred se detuvo y Arthur silenciosamente entró en pánico, temeroso de haber ido demasiado rápido. Pero entonces la respiración de Alfred se volvió errática contra el cuello de Arthur y le susurró, "Arthur, yo… nunca…"

Arthur sonrió aliviado, descansando su cabeza en el hombro tibio de Alfred. "Tampoco yo, pero… ¿quieres…?"

"_Yes!"_ interrumpió Alfred antes de darle otro beso apasionado a Arthur. Alfred bajó la mano y dejó caer torpemente los pantalones de Arthur. Mitad sorprendido, mitad acalorado, Arthur los pateó hacia otro lado. Alfred rápidamente abrió el tarro y Arthur suspiró cuando sintió la mano de Alfred justo _allí_, fría y húmeda. Arthur no estaba seguro de si realmente estaba pasando así de rápido o si era el ron y la repentina estimulación lo que hacía que todo se volviera borroso. Pero Alfred estaba contra él, entraba en él, y el dolor inicial no importaba porque todo era maravilloso e intenso y Arthur jamás había _sentido_ tanto en su vida. Apenas podía entender la situación con su cabeza dando vueltas y el frenesí de tocar a Alfred tanto como le fuera posible, de estar cerca de él, de jamás dejarlo ir.

"¿Estás… estás bien?" preguntó Alfred con voz temblorosa.

"Mm-hmm," dijo Arthur en un leve susurro, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, apenas capaz de responder debido a las olas de placer que lo inundaban.

"¿Recuerdas cuando te conté sobre lo que sentí la primera vez que volé, y que no podía describirlo?" Alfred hablaba contra los labios de Arthur, con respiraciones gentiles y cálidas.

Arthur abrió los ojos y miró a Alfred en los suyos. "Sí…" Algo intenso, que te quita la respiración, que te pone nervioso pero que en realidad nunca quieres que termine…

"Se sentía así."

Al decir esas palabras, una ola de calor recorrió su columna, como si fueran pedazos de vidrio. Arthur luchaba por mantener el control incluso cuando se aferraba con fuerza a Alfred y mientras se movían juntos con un ritmo vigoroso. El placer hormigueante le impregnaba cada parte de su ser; su cuerpo vibraba en cada parte que Alfred le tocaba. Todo parecía desvanecerse y esto era todo lo que existía ahora – sus cuerpos convertidos en uno solo; sus lenguas luchando; sus labios, miembros, el sudor y la respiración. Era demasiado. El placer se intensificó, y el rostro de Alfred se distorsionó sobre él cuando Arthur se liberó con un leve grito. "Te amo," susurró, su voz quebrada y ahogada sobre el hombre de Alfred. En parte sollozando y en parte riéndose. "_Damn it all, I love you_."

Con esas palabras, Alfred suspiró, se estremeció y tembló por un buen momento antes de caer sobre Arthur. Arthur lo mantuvo cerca mientras trataban de tener el control de sus respiraciones. Sus pieles desnudas se presionaban, resbalosas por el sudor. Entonces Alfred alzó su cabeza, miró a Arthur en los ojos y dijo "_También te amo._"

Arthur ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Alfred, avergonzado de que semejantes palabras se le escaparan de los labios. "Ni siquiera me conoces," murmulló. Era demasiado irreal, demasiado maravilloso para que Alfred lo sintiera.

Alfred rió. "Por supuesto que sí." Se rodó sobre su espalda y se llevó a Arthur en sus brazos. Arthur descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Alfred, disfrutando la sensación del músculo debajo de éste. "Y voy a saber mucho más. Quiero leer cada página que exista en el libro de Arthur."

Arthur frunció el cejo. "¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso?"

"No lo sé, sólo se me ocurrió."

Arthur sonrió contra el pecho de Alfred. "Eres un desastre."

"Y tú eres perfecto."

"_Shut up."_

Arthur escuchaba el latido del corazón de Alfred debajo de él; estaba algo acelerado pero se calmaba de a poco. Sus manos se entrelazaron mientras Alfred giraba su pulgar en la palma de Arthur. Un sentimiento de paz inundaba el pecho de Arthur. Alfred… el amable, el fastidioso, el increíble Alfred… también lo amaba. Y se iría. El cielo de la tarde se oscurecía y la luz del sol entraba por las cortinas, iluminando algunas partes de la habitación mientras las otras se escondían en las sombras. La felicidad solemne de Arthur lentamente volvía a convertirse en melancolía. Alfred lo notó.

"Lo dije en serio. Me aseguraré de regresar por ti."

La respiración de Arthur se entrecortó. Deseaba poder creerlo. "¿Y cómo lo lograrás?"

Alfred le guiñó un ojo. "Magia."

Arthur rió y rodó los ojos. "Has dicho eso varias veces. ¿Acaso eres algún tipo de mago, Teniente Jones?"

"Debo serlo. He llegado hasta aquí."

"Oh… lo que me recuerda." Arthur se alejó de Alfred y rebuscó algo en su camisa. Sacó un pañuelo blanco bordado de su bolsillo delantero y lo colocó en la mano de Alfred. Arthur ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería darle el pañuelo a Alfred, nervioso de que fuese inapropiado o demasiado apresurado. Sin embargo, éste parecía ser el momento perfecto. "Mencionaste que no tenías ningún amuleto de la suerte, así que…bordé esto." Alfred enarcó una ceja. "No se lo digas a nadie," añadió Arthur bruscamente.

"Nuestro pequeño secreto," dijo Alfred, guiñando un ojo. Alzó el pañuelo frente a él. Era de un blanco puro con un patrón rojo y azul bordado por el borde. En una esquina dos letras A rojas se entrelazaban. Alfred sonrió y Arthur se enfocaba con dificultad en sus manos. "Me siento honrado. No es un oso polar, pero creo que este es el 'más mejor' amuleto de la suerte."

Ligeramente avergonzado, Arthur gruñó y oculto su rostro. Había terminado el pañuelo tan sólo unos días después de la primera vez que se habían emborrachado juntos, incapaz de dejar de pensar en Alfred, incapaz de dejar de preguntarse si sus acciones y palabras significaban que quizás… sólo quizás… "¿Cómo supiste que yo era…? Bueno…" Arthur no sabía cómo hacer esa pregunta pero sí sabía que, si no se explicaba, Alfred nunca lo entendería. "Bueno, que yo era… como tú, que yo…" Arthur tomó un respiro profundo. "…prefería a los caballeros."

"_Well Arthur_, no sé cómo es el asunto con ustedes los británicos, pero si te encuentras con un tipo que te toma de la mano y baila contigo y que se pone todo rojo y nervioso mientras le enseñas cómo sostener un bate de béisbol, entonces es una indicación bastante clara de que él está interesado en ser algo más que tu compañero de tragos."

En ese momento Arthur se puso blanco. "¿Quieres decir que lo supiste… todo este tiempo?"

"Las primeras cinco veces que me serviste un bourbon, derramaste la mitad en la barra. Tus manos nunca temblaban cuando le servías a alguien más."

Arthur cubrió su rostro. _"Oh, bloody hell_." Alfred rió felizmente.

"Por eso supe que podría decirte esas cosas, de que Beth era la única mujer de mi vida, de que me gustaban los hombres mayores. Sabía que entenderías." Alfred tomó las manos de Arthur y lo besó cálidamente, gentilmente. "Aunque… parece que lo has escondido por mucho tiempo."

Arthur rió temblorosamente contra los labios de Alfred. "No tienes ni idea." Bloqueó los dolorosos pensamientos que amenazaban con destruir su felicidad – que sí, lo había ocultado por mucho tiempo, para al final encontrar a alguien que lo entendía demasiado tarde – y llevó la mirada a las sombras que triunfaban sobre la luz del sol. "Está oscureciendo," notó.

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer cuando oscurece," dijo Alfred, tomando sus pantalones y guardando el pañuelo en uno de sus bolsillos traseros.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Arthur, confundido.

"_Keep smiling through," _Alfred comenzó a cantar, "_just like you always do…"_

"_Oh God!_" Arthur cubrió sus oídos. "¡_NO_ comiences con esa estupidez otra vez!"

"_Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away!"_

Apresurado por detener el horrible cantar de Alfred, Arthur buscó por el arma más cercana que pudiera encontrar. Se encontró con una almohada y atacó a Alfred con ella. "¡Realmente eres el peor cantante que he escuchado!"

"¡Mientes!" lloriqueó Alfred, tratando de evitar los golpes.

"¡Los caballeros nunca mienten!"

"Pues eso está muy bien pero yo estaba hablando de _ti_," sonrió Alfred.

Arthur dio un grito de indignación y continuó su ataque con la almohada. Esta vez Alfred lo contraatacó. Para el momento en que cayeron riendo y exhaustos en la suave cama, la luz de afuera estaba casi apagada.

Mientras el sol desaparecía, Arthur y Alfred se mantuvieron en silencio, sus manos aún entrelazadas, sus pechos alzándose y cayendo a un ritmo similar. En algún momento Arthur se dio cuenta que debería volver al trabajo, pero lo ignoró completamente. Estos quizás serían los últimos momentos que pasaría con Alfred. También intentó ignorar ese pensamiento. Estando allí, tocándose y respirando juntos, Arthur descubrió dolorosamente que, gracias a Alfred, jamás había sido tan feliz como ahora. Y él había pasado semanas tratando de ignorarlo y de alejarlo.

A su lado, Alfred comenzó a tatarear el resto de la canción que había estado cantando antes. Arthur sintió el arrepentimiento crecer dentro de él, y se aferró a estos preciosos momentos; sintiendo la piel de Alfred contra la suya, respirando el aroma de Alfred, escuchando el suave tarareo mezclado con una respiración dispareja. Arthur se durmió con la ligera tonada de _'We'll Meet Again'_, yaciendo contra el pecho de Alfred, sus manos entrelazadas firmemente.

Cuando Arthur despertó, la habitación estaba oscura y Alfred se había ido.

* * *

_Continuará..._**  
**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA**

He colocado una pequeña encuesta para saber cuál o cuáles historias les gustaría que actualice con mayor frecuencia. Realmente lamento no poder subir capítulos tanto como me gustaría pero... otras cosas suelen ocupar mi tiempo. Gracias por tenerme paciencia. ¡Voten y haganme saber sus deseos! La encuesta estará abierta hasta enero. Será mi regalo de Año Nuevo para ustedes (?)


	5. Chapter 5

_Domingo 30 de Enero, 1944_

_Querido Arthur,_

_Espero que esta carta te llegue sin problemas. Es sólo una nota para que sepas que todo está bien. No puedo decir mucho… los censores monitorean todo lo que escribimos, y podrían borrar cosas._

_Arribamos el otro día. Fue un aterrizaje bastante aparatoso pero ya estamos haciendo lo nuestro. ¡Espero que estés bien!_

_De Alfred._

_._

_Domingo 6 de Febrero, 1944_

_Querido Arthur,_

_Las cosas están mejor. Este lugar es maravilloso, pero extraño… Inglaterra. Sí. Pienso en Inglaterra todo el tiempo. No puedo esperar a regresar a… Inglaterra._

_Aún no puedo decir mucho, pero… digamos que los krauts tienen buenas razones para estar jodidamente asustados, ¡ahora que los estadounidenses estamos aquí! Oh, y los canadienses también. ¡Matthew te manda saludos!_

_De Alfred._

_._

_Martes 15 de Febrero, 1944_

_Querido Arthur,_

_Perdona que estas cartas sean tan cortas… se supone que no debemos decir mucho._

_El clima es bueno. La comida terrible. Aún extraño Inglaterra._

_Ayer fue Día de San Valentín. El año que viene enviaré un verdadero Valentín… hasta entonces… Te… Am… De Alfred._

_._

_Jueves 17 de Febrero, 1944_

_Querido Arthur,_

_Te envío esto con el correo de los oficiales esperando poder evitar a los censores._

_Estos krauts luchan con mucha fuerza. Ya he derribado a cuatro de ellos… ¡más que todo el pelotón! ¡Sus Messerschmitts no son rivales para nuestros Mustangs!_

_Nuestra canción sonó en la radio esta mañana. Estuve cantándola hasta que los chicos del pelotón comenzaron a lanzarme latas vacías sin ninguna razón. Supongo que están celosos porque he tirado a más krauts que cualquiera de ellos._

_Aún extraño Inglaterra. Oh, y por si estás confundido, cuando digo Inglaterra me refiero a ti._

_Con amor, Alfred._

_._

_Lunes 28 de Febrero, 1944_

_Querido Arthur,_

_Hoy descubrí que los krauts tienen un nombre para mí. Me dicen… (vas a amarlo)… El Mago. Porque aparezco y desaparezco como por arte de magia. ¡Genial, no! ¡Lady Beth y yo somos el terror de los cielos! Matt está muy celoso, aunque diga que no. ¡Siempre he dicho que soy el héroe del pelotón!_

_Mantengo tu pañuelo cerca de mi corazón todos los días. Pero no puedo decir mucho. Aún cuando estoy enviándote esto con el correo de los oficiales, sigue siendo probable que lo vean los censores._

_Con amor, Alfred._

_P.S Para demostrarte que realmente soy un mago, haré algo SORPRENDENTE… ¡le añadiré un día más al año! Así es… sólo espera, ¡haré que Febrero dure veintinueve días este año!_

_._

_Martes 29 de Febrero, 1944_

_Querido Arthur,_

_¡Abracadabra! 29 de Febrero, ¡te dije que lo haría!_

_Con amor, Alfred._

_._

_Jueves 9 de Marzo, 1944_

_Querido Arthur,_

_Las cosas no están yendo tan bien como planeamos pero nos han dicho que eso era de esperar. Matt y yo estamos bien pero algunos del pelotón… bueno…_

_Tengo que tener cuidado con los censores._

_Los de arriba nos dijeron que las cosas mejorarán cuando lleguen los refuerzos. Supongo que tendremos que aguantar hasta entonces._

_Por otro lado, hoy tiré a otro kraut lo que me hace oficialmente un __**as de la aviación**__. Dijeron que quizá me darían una medalla. Es gracioso... pensé que estaría más feliz por eso._

_Pero si lucho y los derribo aquí, significa que no llegarán a Inglaterra. Eso es lo que pienso cada vez que subo._

_Con amor, Alfred._

_._

_Miércoles 15 de Marzo, 1944_

_Querido Arthur,_

_Capturaron a dos chicos de mi pelotón ayer. No hay señales de esos refuerzos que nos prometieron. Nos dijeron que saldríamos de aquí pronto pero no han dicho cuándo._

_Saber que estás seguro y esperándome es lo que me da fuerzas durante cada misión. Ahora, es lo único que me las da._

_Con amor, Alfred._

_._

_Domingo 19 de Marzo, 1944_

_Querido Arthur,_

_Bueno, nos han dicho que iremos a Francia pero aún no hay señales de nada… estamos atascadas aquí yendo hacía ningún lugar día tras día. La campiña sería linda si no fuera por los tanques quemados y graneros aplastados que están por todos lados. Y los lugareños son lo suficientemente amigables pero parece que nos tienen miedo… y no los culpo. Y los ataques siguen llegando, y subimos y hacemos nuestro trabajo pero parece que eso no hace nada._

_Estoy jodidamente cansado de este lugar. Sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí._

_Perdí a otros tres hombres de mi pelotón esta mañana. Tres en una mañana… jodidamente cansado._

_No hay nada que no haría ahora para poder tenerte aunque fuese por un minuto. Lo deseo tanto que me duele. Que se jodan los censores. Ya no me importa. Si recibes estas cartas es porque han pasado. Oro porque estés recibiendo estas cartas._

_Todo mi amor, Alfred._

_._

_Jueves 23 de Marzo, 1944_

_Querido Arthur,_

_Es gracioso. He derribado más enemigos que cualquiera de los que están aquí y a pesar de ello… no se siente cómo creí que se sentiría._

_Tumbamos a este alemán hoy… piloto, volaba como un águila, con poder, fuerza y gracia ¿entiendes? Fue gracias a un grupo de nosotros que pudimos derribarlo y aún así sobrevivió. Nos dijo su nombre… Ludwig algo, no sé… su rango y número, eso fue todo. Lo trajimos hasta la base y uno de los chicos le quitó su billetera. Entonces sacó esta fotografía y comenzó a reír, enseñándosela a los demás chicos… y el alemán lo observa con la mirada más atemorizante y triste que había visto en toda mi vida. No me pareció que estaba bien, así que se la quité al chico, pensando que era una fotografía de la esposa de Ludwig o algo así. Pero no lo era. Era un muchacho, sonriendo ampliamente, un muchacho de ojos y cabello oscuro, uno de sus cabellos se destacaba y tenía forma de rizo. Y no parecía tener ningún tipo de relación con este alemán rubio de ojos azules. Es extraño. No pensé que tendría algo en común con los krauts. Parece que me equivoqué._

_Las fuerzas especiales llegaron después y se llevaron al alemán. Antes de que se fueran coloqué la fotografía en uno de sus bolsillos cuando nadie estaba mirando. No me dijo nada, pero jamás había visto una mirada de agradecimiento como esa. Y en ese momento pensé cuán extraño era todo… que eran personas como él a quienes yo estaba derribando. Sólo personas normales, con sueños, esperanzas y fotografías._

_Había dos palabras escritas detrás de la fotografía… "Bella Ciao". Significa "Adiós hermosa"._

_Mi amor por siempre, Alfred._

_._

Arthur sostuvo la última carta contra su pecho y suspiró profundamente. Ya la había leído ocho veces. No estaba seguro de si las cartas lo ayudaban o si lo hacían sentir peor. Devoraba cada palabra pero que lo dejaran sin ninguna forma para responder era casi insoportable. Y cada oración le apuñalaba el corazón… con cada carta Alfred parecía perder un poco más de esa ingenuidad y optimismo que lo hacía tan tierno y tan frustrante al mismo tiempo. Pero esa realidad que Alfred ahora enfrentaba también lo hacía más abierto, más comprensivo. Mientras algunas veces eran dolorosas, cada carta también hacía enamorar a Arthur un poco más.

Había sido difícil el volver a la vida cotidiana después de que Alfred se fuera. Arthur no estaba preparado para la nostalgia, no sabía que extrañaría tanto al maldito Yank. Después de la vida y felicidad y, bueno, la jodida y desesperante frustración que Alfred había llevado a su vida, los días sin él parecían ser chatos y vacíos.

Arthur esperaba ansiosamente todos los días para saber si le entregarían una carta… el cartero lentamente se acostumbró a ser prácticamente abordado por el rubio cuando llegaba a la puerta. Y Arthur estaba casi obsesionado con leer todos los periódicos que caían en sus manos, hablaba con todos los soldados que regresaban, escuchaba las transmisiones de la radio día y noche, desesperado por cualquier noticia referente a la guerra en Europa. Reunir información sobre la guerra se había convertido en su vida, al extremo de que llegó a preguntarse qué sería de su vida si Alfred no hubiese llegado y le hubiese puesto el mundo de cabeza.

Arthur le dio una última mirada a la carta, la dobló y la colocó cuidadosamente dentro de una gaveta con cerrojo que estaba detrás del mostrador. Miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien lo necesitaba, pero la noche estuvo bastante tranquila. Ahora eran así, ya que la mayoría de los estadounidenses habían desaparecido. Sólo algunos de los clientes habituales seguían en el pub, agrupándose en la esquina más lejana de la barra y conversando sobre la guerra. De haber sido unos meses antes, a Arthur lo hubiese aburrido la conversación. Ahora, se aferraba a cada palabra.

"Dicen que los aterrizajes en Italia estuvieron horripilantes," dijo uno de los hombres, un caballero en traje que golpeteaba su pipa contra la barra, enviando las cenizas volando por todas partes. Arthur apenas lo notaba, demasiado concentrado en las palabras del hombre.

"Por supuesto que los americanos harían un desastre de eso," concordó un cliente anciano que miraba con desaprobación las cenizas esparcidas por la barra.

"He oído que los alemanes fueron alertados de alguna manera", añadió otro patrono, golpeando su vaso para que lo escucharan. "Parece que alguien estaba en eso."

"Pues, _yo_ he oído que los alemanes están listos para salir de allí. Que ya tuvieron suficiente," dijo Arthur. Bueno, un soldado inglés había dicho algo parecido a eso anteriormente. Arthur no estaba seguro de cuán confiable era esa información, pero realmente quería creerla.

"Sería lo más inteligente que harían durante toda la maldita guerra, les digo," dijo el anciano. "Aunque ciertas fuentes de información nos tendrían creyendo lo contrario."

"¡Oh! Lo que me recuerda," dijo Arthur, alcanzando el radio y manipulando el dial. Sonrió irónicamente para sí mismo, recordando que tan sólo unas semanas antes le había dicho a Alfred que no podía soportar la radio. Ahora estaba prácticamente pegada a ella. Se desplazaba a través de la interminable estática hasta que finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando.

"_Alemania llamando, Alemania llamando…"_

La voz se encontró con un coro de gruñidos. "¿Por qué escuchas a ese traidor, Arthur?" preguntó el caballero que fumaba la pipa.

"Al menos obtenemos algo de información de él," dijo el patrono anciano.

"¡Bah! Puras mentiras, ustedes lo saben. Lo colgarán a ese **Lord Haw Haw**, sólo esperen y verán."

"¡Y buen viaje para él! Eso no significa que no podamos oír lo que tiene que decir ahora."

Arthur ignoró a los clientes. Él escuchaba cada una de las transmisiones de Lord Haw Haw. Aunque era difícil escuchar, noche tras noche, la zalamera y gangosa voz del traidor diciéndole a la nación inglesa que estaban luchando una batalla perdida, hablando sobre la superioridad de la nación alemana y escupiendo mentiras obvias sobre la guerra, ocasionalmente se filtraban verdades y la transmisión de Lord Haw Haw era uno de los pocos lugares en donde obtener información sobre el destino de los Aliados.

Un acalorado debate surgió rápidamente entre los clientes habituales pero Arthur estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de escuchar la radio como para participar. La mayoría de las veces las difusiones no tenían nada de interés, pero sobre el ruido Arthur alcanzó a oír algunas palabras que le llamaron la atención... _Italia… Piloto… estadounidense… _"Ssh," dijo Arthur, con su mano en alto. "¿Qué está diciendo?" Le subió volumen al radio y el pub quedó en silencio mientras la áspera voz de Haw Haw inundaba la habitación.

"_The New York Times informó hoy que un as de la aviación americano capturado en Italia habría derribado nueve aviones alemanes en solitario en medio de una emboscada. Esto es, por supuesto, absurdo. El piloto, cuyo nombre no fue revelado, pero a quien se refieren como 'El Mago', fue incapaz de hundir un solo Messerschmitt Bf 109 antes de que su avión, un P-51 Mustang llamado 'Lady Beth' fuera derribado cerca de la frontera ítalo-germana…"_

Arthur dejo de oírlo todo. El sonido de la radio se desvaneció en un zumbido lejano y olas negras le golpeaban en la cabeza. La frase se repetía en su mente una y otra vez… _un P-51 Mustang llamado 'Lady Beth' fue derribado… _Arthur buscó a su alrededor por una silla pero, al no encontrar una, se desplomó en el suelo. El avión de Alfred fue derribado sobre territorio enemigo… El avión de Alfred… Alfred… No podía respirar. Esto no era real. Se lo había imaginado… seguramente se lo había imaginado… el zumbido lejano regresó a su atención y esa terrible voz lo ahogaba, le perforaba, cortaba su corazón y su cordura en pedazos. Las crueles palabras se negaban a detenerse.

"_El piloto fue capturado apenas con vida por fuerzas alemanas justo después de ser derribado. Se cree que es un oficial valioso de la Fuerza Aérea Estadounidense y por lo tanto, debe poseer una vasta cantidad de información importante. Ha sido oficialmente puesto bajo custodia de la SS y será cuestionado extensivamente antes de ser…"_

La radio se convirtió nuevamente en olas negras. _SS… cuestionado extensivamente… antes de ser… oh Dios antes de ser qué… _"No puedo respirar."

Voces irreconocibles retumbaban a través del denso aire a su alrededor.

"Traigan algo de agua."

"¡Alguien llame a un doctor!"

La habitación daba vueltas peligrosamente a su alrededor y ni siquiera había notado que estaba gritando hasta que alguien apareció frente a él, tomando sus manos y tratando de calmarlo. Arthur no podía escuchar claramente, sólo oía esas terribles palabras. _Lady Beth… derribado… apenas con vida… cuestionado extensivamente… SS…_

Arthur intentó asentir, intentó decir que estaba bien. Pero no lo estaba. Por supuesto que no lo estaba. Alfred había sido capturado y pronto lo interrogarían. Y después de eso… la SS no era exactamente conocida por dejar a sus prisioneros libres… Arthur tragó una oleada de nauseas y luchó por mantenerse consciente. Apenas notó a la gente a su alrededor.

Por supuesto que Arthur no estaba bien. Cómo iba a estar algo bien ahora.

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

**As de la aviación: **es un aviador militar que tiene acreditado el derribo de cinco o más aviones enemigos.

_**Lord Haw Haw: **_fue el pseudónimo de William Joyce, un locutor de '_Germany Calling'_, un programa en inglés de propaganda difundido por la radio alemana Nazi a audiencias en Gran Bretaña. El propósito de dichas difusiones era de desalentar y desmoralizar a las tropas aliadas y a la población británica. Típicamente reportaban los derribos y hundimientos de aeronaves y barcos aliados, presentando informes de grandes pérdidas y bajas entre las tropas aliadas. A pesar de conocerse que era propaganda Nazi y de tener contenido exasperante, así como también de inexactitudes y exageraciones frecuentes, las difusiones solían ser escuchadas para tener información sobre el destino de las tropas aliadas y de las tripulaciones aéreas.

William Joyce fue encontrado culpable de traición en 1945 y ahorcado en 1946.


	6. Chapter 6

_Domingo 26 de Marzo, 1944_

_Mi querido Arthur,_

_Bonjourno! (Significa hola en italiano, ¿sabías?) Esta carta será enviada por cortesía de la resistencia italiana. El mundo suele funcionar de maneras extrañas y maravillosas. _

_No había pasado ni un día después que te envié mi última carta cuando Matthew y yo conocimos a un grupo de amigables italianos mientras visitábamos el pueblo. Allí estaban, conversando tranquilamente, cuando noté que uno de ellos me parecía conocido… me tomó un momento recordar de dónde lo había visto antes. ¡La foto del alemán! ¡Él era el chico de los ojos oscuros y el cabello alocado! Lo llevé a un lado y le pregunté si conocía a un piloto de combate alemán llamado Ludwig. Oh, Arthur. Su mirada de sorpresa, luego de alegría y luego de completo desespero. Obviamente lo conocía… y obviamente sabía lo que significaba que yo también lo conociera._

_Su nombre es Feliciano, forma parte de la resistencia italiana y habla muy bien el español… no como su hermano Lovino, quien suele gritarnos cosas en un italiano muy fuerte y enojado. Su abuelo (a quien lo conocen como Roma) es el líder del movimiento y tienen grandes estrategias para llevar a los prisioneros aliados hasta España, desde donde pueden regresar a casa. Feliciano no parece entusiasmarse tanto por la causa como su abuelo o su hermano, pero es realmente alegre y dulce; sólo parece estar un poco asustado. Cuando lo conocimos dio un salto y empezó a ondear frenéticamente una pequeña bandera blanca mientras gritaba "Me rindo" en cuatro idiomas diferentes._

_Feliciano conoció a Ludwig cuando los alemanes estuvieron apostados cerca de su pueblo e inmediatamente se enamoró de él. Se olvidó de los lados y lealtades… tan rápido como lo conoció, lo amó. Y era mutuo. Feliciano nos ayuda mucho pero al mismo tiempo sabe que yo ayudé a derribar a Ludwig y a encarcelarlo… y aún así, Feliciano estuvo peleando contra los alemanes durante todo este tiempo. Parece que no existen lados cuando se trata del amor._

_Este pueblo es realmente hermoso. Algún día, cuando todo esto haya terminado, regresaremos y lo veremos todo juntos… sin los tanques, los edificios en ruinas y los campos en llamas._

_Te extraño tanto. Todos los días los paso pensando en que no puedo esperar para regresar a ti. Eres el único, Arthur – el único con quién quiero pasar cada día de mi vida. Y mientras más tiempo estoy aquí, más fuerte crece esa convicción. Te amo. ¡Se siente tan bien el poder escribir esas palabras!_

_Quizás las cosas no salgan perfectamente pero me aseguraré de regresar a ti, Arthur. ¡Después de todo, soy El Mago!_

_Mi amor por siempre, Alfred._

Arthur recorrió delicadamente la carta con su mano, la dobló y la colocó cuidadosamente junto con las demás en el cajón más alto de su vestidor. Esa era la última carta que había recibido de Alfred, había llegado el día después de escuchar aquella noticia devastadora. La fecha de la carta era de unos días antes de que se supiera esa horrible noticia. Alfred debió haberla escrito tan sólo horas antes de ser capturado.

Durante días Arthur intentó detener esos terribles pensamientos que atacaban su mente; pero fue imposible. ¿Qué le había hecho la SS a Alfred? ¿Había hablado? ¿Había gritado? ¿Estaría asustado? ¿O acaso se había reído desafiantemente y había jugado al héroe que siempre creyó ser? Arthur trataba desesperadamente de ahuyentar sus temores. Pero Dios, ¿por qué Alfred? Por qué la persona más honesta, alegre y maravillosa que él había conocido; ¿por qué la única persona en el mundo que menos lo merecía?

Nuevamente, Arthur recobró la compostura y se dirigió escaleras abajo para trabajar. Fingió una sonrisa mientras entraba al pub y uno de los clientes regulares asintió en su dirección mientras pasaba. "¿Cómo te estás sintiendo, muchacho?"

Arthur agitó una de sus manos. "Estoy bien, el médico dijo que era sólo agotamiento."

"¡Ah, es que trabajas demasiado! Tienes que calmarte ¡o te enfermarás como la última vez!"

Arthur rió y asintió. Logró que su reacción a la transmisión de radio se hiciera pasar por un desmayo debido a trabajo excesivo. Nada más. Todos lo habían aceptado, y así la vida continuó.

Arthur ojeó el pub mientras se colocaba detrás de la barra. Ya no había tantos soldados estadounidenses, para su bienestar. Tan sólo el sonido de un acento americano era suficiente para que Arthur sintiera una punzada en su corazón tan fuerte que le hacía pensar que se lo destrozaría. Cada soldado que le sonreía y le pedía un bourbon lo despedazaban en dos otra vez. Cada joven estadounidenses con esas visiones idealistas totalmente absurdas y esos pensamientos ingenuos le hacían recordar a Alfred y tiraban a la basura todas esas horas que Arthur había pasado tratando de olvidar. Pero ese día estaba tranquilo, y él lo agradecía.

Arthur llegó al final del día de la misma manera, como siempre lo había hecho. Y así, cada día después de ese. Y durante cada uno de ellos, Arthur intentaba no pensar, no recordar, no sentir. La vida continuaba y Arthur trataba de seguirle el paso. Hora por hora, día por día, semana por semana, mes por mes. Todos se mezclaban entre sí, un día con el siguiente. Mantuvo su compostura y continuó de la misma manera que antes. Les sonreía a los clientes. Servía las bebidas. Limpiaba las mesas. Hacía su trabajo.

Pero de alguna manera, todo parecía oscuro. Arthur no había notado cuán triste era su vida antes de conocer a Alfred. Alfred era vida: vibrante y real. A pesar de que sólo había estado en la vida de Arthur durante unas cortas semanas, rápidamente se había convertido en la mejor cosa en ella. Él era el brillo del sol, la realidad, la belleza. Y ahora se había ido. Así que la vida continuaba. Gris, simple y vacía. Y a pesar de que Arthur pasaba todos los días intentando en lo posible olvidar, todas las noches sacaba esa última carta y leía esos últimos párrafos una y otra vez, esos que ya había memorizado palabra por palabra.

"_Te extraño tanto. Todos los días los paso pensando en que no puedo esperar para regresar a ti. Eres el único, Arthur – el único con quién quiero pasar cada día de mi vida. Y mientras más tiempo estoy aquí, más fuerte crece esa convicción. Te amo. ¡Se siente tan bien el poder escribir esas palabras!_

…_Me aseguraré de regresar a ti, Arthur."_

.

_Otoño, 1944_

_Londres, Inglaterra_

Una noche más terminó de la misma manera de siempre, con Arthur sin saber exactamente qué había pasado con el tiempo ni qué había hecho con él. Se ocupaba de limpiar las mesas y cuando llegaba a la mesa junto a la segunda ventana frontal, la mesa de Alfred, intentaba limpiarla tan rápido como podía. Después de todos esos meses, las remembranzas aún lo abrumaban, Alfred allí sentado con una sonrisa, lanzándole guiños y alzando su vaso de bourbon para que le sirviera de nuevo. Arthur trataba de sacudir esos recuerdos de su mente. Alzó la mirada cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose.

Un golpe de sorpresa lo recorrió tan fuertemente que era casi doloroso. Alfred estaba entrando al pub. El corazón de Arthur retumbaba en su pecho mientras él apretaba dolorosamente el paño en su mano. Su cabeza nadaba en una repentina ola de ilusión. Alfred le sonrió tristemente pero había algo extraño en él. Su cabello estaba demasiado largo. Sus ojos eran demasiado oscuros. Tenía un oso polar enganchado en una de sus solapas. Arthur sintió que el estómago se le hundía, llegando hasta sus pies. Continuó limpiando la mesa y volvió a la actitud a la cual se había acostumbrado en esos últimos meses. Calmo. Con compostura. Sin emociones.

"_Hello_, _Matthew_."

"Hola, Arthur. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Jodidamente genial. ¿Y tú?"

Matthew se encogió de hombros. "Casi igual."

"Oh, bien." Arthur sintió una pequeña punzada de culpa por recibirlo tan fríamente, pero una irracional ola de enojo la suprimía. ¿Por qué el amigo y compañero de Alfred tenía que volver? ¿Por qué había regresado para hacer que Arthur recordara, cuando todo lo que él quería hacer era olvidar?

"¿Ibas a cerrar?" preguntó Matthew mientras caminaba hacia la barra y ojeaba alrededor.

"Sí," dijo Arthur mientras le seguía para posicionarse detrás de ella y arrojar el trapo sobre ésta. Al examinar el pub, notó que estaba vacío y él no había caído en cuenta de ello. Tomó la botella de ron y sirvió dos vasos, entregándole uno a Matthew y bebiendo velozmente el otro. Se sirvió uno más.

Matthew asintió agradeciéndole mientras tomaba el vaso. "Yo supongo que tú… digo, ha pasado tanto tiempo, debes haber oído…"

"_Yes_," dijo Arthur, salvándose del dolor y evitándole a Matthew el tener que completar la frase.

"Oh." Matthew tomó un gran trago de ron. "¿Cómo? Si no te molesta mi…"

"Radio," interrumpió Arthur. "Una de las transmisiones informativas de nuestro amigo Haw Haw."

"Oh, lo siento." Matthew lucía genuinamente consternado. "¿Qué oíste?"

Arthur suspiró profundamente y tomó una gran bocanada de ron. ¿Realmente tenía que decirlo en voz alta…? "Lo derribaron. Capturado casi sin vida. Tomado por la SS para ser…" Arthur sacó la última palabra con dificultad. "…interrogado." Las palabras estaban grabadas en su memoria.

Matthew bajó la mirada hacia su vaso. "Lo siento," dijo nuevamente. "Lo derribaron detrás de las líneas enemigas. No hemos sabido nada desde entonces, y como ha pasado tanto tiempo… hay muy poca esperanza."

Arthur asintió. Él ya lo sabía. Lo que no sabía era por qué Matthew estaba allí para vociferar los miedos de Arthur y hacerlo todo más difícil.

Y Matthew continuó. "Fue una trampa. Estaba rodeado. Pero él estuvo genial… ninguno de nosotros habíamos visto algo así. Derribó a siete de ellos. Eso es algo nuevo. Él desvió el fuego del resto de nosotros, y…"

Arthur no podía soportarlo. "¿Es aquí donde me dices que fue un héroe que luchó y murió valientemente y que yo debería estar muy orgulloso? Ya estoy enterado de ello. Y no es como si yo fuera su viudo. Quizá deberías decirle todo eso a su familia."

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras una expresión de dolor se plasmó en el rostro de Matthew. Arthur desvió la mirada, sintiéndose culpable. "Lo siento, Matthew."

"Está bien." Matthew se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. "¿Sabes? Él realmente no tenía familia. Él no tenía a nadie. Hasta que llegaste tú." Arthur no podía soportar las palabras… por qué Matthew seguía hablando… "Eras lo único sobre lo que hablaba. Arthur esto y Arthur lo otro…" Matthew sonrió tristemente. "_'Haré que Arthur suba en Lady Beth algún día… Apuesto que a Arthur le encantaría este pueblo… cuando termine la guerra, llevaré a Arthur a conocer América…'"_ Matthew estuvo a punto de reír. "Te diré algo, casi me volvió loco con eso." Arthur cerró sus ojos fuertemente. "Él te amaba, Arthur. Por favor, nunca lo olvides."

Arthur tomó un respiro profundo antes de finalmente abrir sus ojos. "No. Creo que nunca lo haré."

"Lo siento. Mi visita sólo te ha causado dolor." Matthew llevó una mano a uno de sus bolsillos y sacó algo. Arthur dio un grito ahogado cuando vio lo que era. Matthew lucía casi devastado mientras se lo entregaba. "Lo encontramos entre los restos."

Arthur sentía que su mano estaba hecha de plomo al tomar el pañuelo. Tragó con dificultad y, al ser incapaz de articular una palabra, tan sólo asintió. Bajó la mirada hacia el pañuelo bordado, el regalo que él le había dado a Alfred para que fuera su amuleto de la suerte. La ironía era demasiado cruel.

"Y una cosa más." Arthur sintió que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho cuando Matthew le entregó un sobre maltratado. "Él escribió esta la mañana antes de… bueno, tú sabes. Nunca tuvo oportunidad de enviarla. Perdóname por haber tardado tanto pero pensé que debía entregártela personalmente."

Con un nudo en la garganta, Arthur asintió nuevamente. Allí estaba Matthew tratando de hacerle sentir mejor, tratando de ayudar, y Arthur había sido un maleducado. Quería disculparse pero simplemente no podía hablar.

"Nos dirigiremos a Francia pronto. Vendré a despedirme antes de partir." Matthew terminó su bebida, colocó el vaso en la barra y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Matthew," Arthur finalmente pudo decir. Matthew volteó. "_Thank you_."

Matthew sonrió y asintió, luego se fue.

Arthur bajó la mirada hasta el pañuelo, lo recorrió con los dedos, y luego lo sostuvo frente a su rostro. Inhaló profundamente, aferrándose desesperadamente al pañuelo en busca del más mínimo rastro de Alfred que pudiese tener el pequeño pedazo de tela. ¿Habría tocado la piel de Alfred? ¿Sus labios? ¿Acaso Alfred estuvo sosteniéndolo cuando su avión se estrelló? Arthur detuvo los oscuros pensamientos y destrozó el sobre para leer la carta.

.

_Mi querido Arthur,_

_He hecho algo. Quizás fue algo increíblemente estúpido. Quizás fue traición._

_No sé si estuvo mal. No se sintió mal… pero ahora no sé qué será de mí. Todo lo que sé es que no me arrepiento._

_Arthur… si regreso a ti o no… siempre te amaré._

_Mi amor por siempre, Alfred._

.

Arthur mantuvo la mirada fija en la página, totalmente inseguro de qué entender en esas palabras. Las leía y sentía que era la centésima vez que lo hacía. A la larga hizo lo único que podía hacer. Se sirvió un vaso de bourbon, lo bebió y se sirvió otro. El bourbon era la bebida de Alfred. Se sentía apropiado.

Arthur caminó lentamente hacia la repisa de la chimenea y colocó cuidadosamente el vaso lleno sobre ésta. Los recuerdos no deseados empezaron a colmar su mente. La primera vez que este piloto estadounidense estuvo frente a la barra, sonriendo ampliamente y pidiendo un bourbon… _Bourbon, directo sobre el hielo… ustedes tienen bourbon aquí ¿verdad?_ La primera vez que se presentó… _Alfred F. Jones, héroe estadounidense, ¡estoy aquí para salvar Inglaterra!_ La primera de las tantas veces que le preguntó a Arthur si podía beber con él… _¡Nunca he bebido con un inglés antes!_ Esa fatídica vez en la que lo convenció… _Arthur, buddy__, __¿qué tal si por fin me concedes esa bebida que me prometiste? _Y por supuesto, la noche en la que Alfred intentó arrebatarle un vaso de whisky escocés a uno de los clientes justo en esa repisa, aterrorizado por la historia del fantasma del _Emerald Lion_.

Arthur rió mientras observaba el solitario vaso de bourbon sobre la repisa. Alfred siempre fue tan fanático, tan apasionado, tan enérgico en todo lo que hacía. Arthur sacudió su cabeza al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa desaparecía. "Alfred, _you bastard_… me prometiste que regresarías."

Sólo tomaron unos segundos para que la compostura de Arthur se cayera en pedazos. Todo su meticulosamente construido auto-control se destruyó y su desespero finalmente lo colmó por primera vez desde aquellos momentos cuando escuchó esa terrible noticia. No podía quedarse en esa habitación. Los recuerdos eran demasiado abrumadores. La alcoba sería mucho peor. Sin ningún lugar a dónde ir, Arthur finalmente huyó escaleras abajo hacia la bodega, y se dirigió hacia las hileras de bourbon. Tomó una botella de bourbon del estante y la observó por un momento, luego en un repentino ataque la lanzó tan fuerte como pudo contra la pared de piedra. Quería destruir los recuerdos, destruir el dolor. Observó mientras la botella se rompía en millones de pedazos brillantes. Justo como su corazón.

Y entonces Arthur finalmente dejó que todo saliera. Tomando dos botellas más del estante, ni siquiera pausó para pensar antes de arrojar ambas contra la pared, una detrás de la otra. ¿Por qué tuvo que empezar esa maldita guerra? ¿Por qué tuvo que conocer a alguien tan maravilloso sólo para que después lo arrancaran de su vida? ¿Por qué tuvo que descubrir esa clase de felicidad sólo para después perderla y así saber para siempre de lo que se estaba perdiendo? ¿Por qué no había ni una maldita respuesta para estas preguntas?

Arthur gritó, chilló, lloró. Quería que esa sensación desapareciera. Quería a Alfred de regreso. Lo quería tanto que le dolía. Ni siquiera notó que uno de los fragmentos de vidrio voló hacia él y le cortó en la mejilla. Solamente tomó más botellas y continuó lanzándolas contra la pared tan fuerte como le fuera posible. Volteando para tomar otra botella, finalmente cayó al suelo, le quitó la tapa y bebió. En tan sólo segundos bebió una botella completa de bourbon y luego tomó otra. En ningún momento se detuvo. Cuando una estaba vacía, él agarraba otra.

Probablemente había pasado una hora. Quizás un día. Quizás más. Las personas podrían estar hablando de él, pero Arthur los ignoraba. Él simplemente buscaba más bourbon. Lo oscuro se volvía claro y luego volvía a ser oscuro. Arthur alcanzó más del vacío líquido. Oscuridad. Bendito olvido.

Arthur estaba soñando. La suave melodía de '_We'll Meet Again'_ danzaba en el aire. Alfred estaba allí… sonriendo, guiñando, riendo. "_¡Te lo enseñaré todo, Arthur! "¡Realmente te encantará!" "Eso me gusta… cuando sonríes…"_

El aire se sentía grueso y el suelo de la bodega frío y duro debajo de él. Arthur finalmente abrió los ojos… y allí estaba, justo delante de él. Ese cabello dorado, esa piel dorada, esos vibrantes ojos azules. Arthur alzó la mirada hacia el hermoso rostro de Alfred y sonrió. "Sabía que volverías a mí."

Y entonces el olvido volvió a tomar el control.


End file.
